Flüstern im Morgenwind
by Amunet
Summary: Harry X Draco Slash ShonenAi Andeutung Rape Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco sehen sich wieder. Ist ne Romance und etwas Depri. ansonsten ist die FF schwer zu beschreiben, also bitte selbst lesen.
1. Als ich ihn wieder sah

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Flüstern im Morgenwind

**Story:**Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco sehen sich wieder. Ist ne

Romance und etwas Depri. Ansonsten ist die FF schwer zu beschreiben,

also bitte selbst lesen.

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:**Nichts gehört mir!

_**Flüstern im Morgenwind**_

Kapitel 1 oder „Als ich ihn wieder sah"

Es war die Nacht zu meinem 17. Geburtstag, als ich ihn wieder sah. Onkel Vernon klopfte wild an meine Zimmertüre und schrie mich an, ich solle meinen Dreck von Freund endlich vor der Haustüre auflesen, bevor die Nachbarn ihn sahen. Verdutzt schaute ich aus meinem Fenster, da ich keinen meiner Freunde erwartet hatte. Doch die Gestalt,  
– eingehüllt in einen dreckigen Umhang - die sich vor dem Hauseingang zusammengekauert hatte, erkannte ich nicht.

Vorsichtig und mit meinem Zauberstab bewaffnet ging ich hinunter. Dudley, der mich sah rannte sofort in die Küche und versteckte sich bei Tante Petunia. Die Dursleys hatten Angst vor mir, seit ich mit einer düsteren Aura umgeben von Hogwarts zurückgekommen war. Ich machte ihnen Angst, weil ich endlich eingesehen hatte, dass es an der Zeit war zu kämpfen, mein Schicksal als der „Auserwählte" anzuerkennen. Ich wollte Rache! Ich wollte Rache an Voldemort für das Schicksal, dass meine Eltern, Cedric und Sirius ereilt hatte. Ich wollte Rache an Snape, der mir meinen Berater und Großvaterersatz genommen hatte und ich wollte Rache für mich. Dafür, dass mein Leben nicht so sein konnte, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Dafür, dass ich wahrscheinlich mein 18. Lebensjahr nicht vollenden würde.

Ich öffnete die Tür mit einem leisen Klick. Die Gestalt rührte sich nicht. Einige Minuten blickte ich einfach auf das Bündel zu meinen Füßen hinunter. Wäre es eine Falle, ein Todesser gewesen, er hätte mich schon längst töten können, doch nichts war geschehen. Immer noch auf der Hut beugte ich mich über den schmächtigen Körper, schob den schweren, dunklen Stoff vom Gesicht meines „Besuches" und erstarrte.

Mit vielem hatte ich gerechnet – nun eigentlich hatte ich mit überhaupt nichts gerechnet und schon gar nicht mit IHM. Hier, mitten im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 lag Draco Malfoy. Der Junge, der indirekt Schuld am Tod von Albus Dumbledore hatte und der Junge, an den ich in den letzten Wochen ständig hatte denken müssen. Nachdem ich Draco ein ganzes Jahr überwacht hatte, so dass er zu einer Art Obsession von mir geworden war, nachdem ich ihn weinend bei der maulenden Mrythe gesehen hatte und nachdem ich beobachtet hatte, wie er seinen Auftrag für Voldemort nicht zu Ende führen konnte - weil er einfach kein Mörder war - hatte ich immer wieder an ihn denken müssen. Mir war zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass Draco genau wie ich keine Chance hatte, seinem Schicksal zu entkommen. So wie ich der Auserwählte sein musste, war es ihm bestimmt, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten und Voldemorts Stiefellecker zu werden.

Mühelos schleppte ich ihn in mein Zimmer. Er war erschreckend leicht für seine Größe und sein Gesicht wirkte ausgezehrt und noch blasser als sonst. Seine Haut war eisig kalt, obwohl wir Mitte Juli hatten. Ich legte ihn auf mein Bett, knöpfte ihm den Umhang auf und als ich zu seinen Schuhen gehen wollte, stellte ich fest, dass er gar keine trug. Seine Füße waren schmutzig und blutig. Sofort fragte ich mich, was passiert war seit Snape mit ihm geflohen war. Schnell schlich ich mich ins Bad, um Wasser, Tücher und Verbandsmaterial zu holen. Im Gang konnte ich Onkel Vernon hören, der sich noch immer über meinen Gast aufregte. In diesem Augenblick hätte ich ihm am liebsten einen _Crusio_ auf den Hals gehetzt. Die Dursleys wussten nur zu genau, dass die Zaubererwelt und die Muggelwelt in Gefahr waren und dennoch hielten sie an ihren kleinlichen, erschreckend diskriminierenden Ansichten fest. Sie waren - was ihre Einstellungen anging - keinen Funken besser als die Todesser, die immer öfter mordend durch England zogen.

Mit ungeschickten Fingern reinigte ich Dracos Wunden, desinfizierte sie und verband sie linkisch. Er hatte kein einziges Mal ein Geräusch von sich gegeben. Offenbar war er viel zu erschöpft, um überhaupt noch etwas von seiner Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Nun war es an mir zu warten, bis Draco wieder bei Bewusstsein war und ich setzte mich neben meinem Schreibtisch auf den Boden, den Kopf in meinen verschränkten Arme verborgen.

Ein leises Rauschen von Stoff schreckte mich auf.

Sofort schaute ich in der Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Draco war die Decke herunter gerutscht. Er schlief unruhig und es sah so aus, als hätte er einen Alptraum.

„Nicht…" stöhnte er. „Bitte nicht, lasst mich." Seine Worte waren hektisch, undeutlich und klangen gequält. Ob er von den anderen gefoltert worden war, weil er seinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt hatte?

„Finger weg… nicht anfassen…" Auch wenn ich die Worte hörte, ich wollte meiner Fantasie nicht erlauben, fertig zu denken, was die Worte bedeuten konnten. Mir kamen viel zu schreckliche Dinge in den Kopf. Draco Malfoy hatte nicht verdient, egal wie gemein er immer gewesen war, was mir meine Gedanken einzureden versuchten. _Vergewaltigung_ ging es mir durch den Kopf. Draco Malfoy war vielleicht vergewaltigt worden. Meine Vernunft hingegen sagte, dass er nur träumte, dass er sich vielleicht nur gegen Griffe wehren wollte, die ihn zur Gefangenschaft und Bestrafung führten – ich wusste doch gar nicht, was passiert war.

Sein Gewimmer wurde immer schlimmer. Er stöhnte unterdessen so laut, dass ich Angst hatte, er würde damit die Dursleys wecken, die inzwischen bestimmt schon schliefen. Schnell setzte ich mich zu ihm aufs Bett und flüsterte Worte, von denen ich hoffte, sie würden ihn beruhigen. Es wirkte nicht und so strich ich ihm eine seiner verschmutzten und verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Draco zuckte zusammen. In diesem Moment tat er mir unendlich leid und mein Herz litt richtig mit ihm mit. Aber langsam wurde sein Schlaf wieder ruhiger und er schien etwas Angenehmeres zu träumen, da sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge schlich.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich wieder eingeschlafen bin, aber als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, lag ich eng an Draco geschmiegt auf meinem schmalen Bett. Sein Körper fühlte sich warm an und ich wusste, dass er nicht mehr unterkühlt war. Etwas gerädert von der Nacht setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir über meine Augen, da spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir.

„Morgen, Malfoy. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Er sah mich auf eine unergründliche Weise an, die mir durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Gut", krächzte er heiser, „Danke." Ich wusste, dass ihm dieses Danke schwer über die Lippen gekommen war und ich war erstaunt, dass er sich überhaupt bedankt hatte.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

„Das weißt du nicht? Ich dachte du könntest es mir sagen."

„Ich weiß nur noch, dass Severus mir irgendeinen Trank eingeflösst hat und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht." Draco tat daraufhin etwas, was meinen Verdacht vom Vorabend bestätigte. Er hatte nämlich bemerkt, wie nahe wir uns körperlich waren und sofort stieg er aus dem Bett - allerdings kam er nicht weit. Er bekam einen Schwindelanfall und hätte ich ihn nicht aufgefangen, wäre er auf dem Boden aufgeprallt.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?"

„Ich…" Draco blickte mich verwirrt an und wieder quoll mein Mitgefühl für ihn fast über. Auch, wenn wir so lange Feinde gewesen waren und ich ihn für viele Dinge, wie z.B. seine Arroganz verachtete – er war genauso ein Opfer dieses Krieges wie ich.

Vorsichtig führte ich ihn zur Küche. Dort angekommen schaute ich auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal 6 Uhr morgens. Seit ganzen 6 Stunden war ich bereits Volljährig und durfte somit offiziell zaubern. „Happy Birthday Harry", flüsterte ich mir selbst zu, doch Draco hatte es gehört.

„Du hast Geburtstag, Potter?"

„Ja, was dagegen?" Das Frotzeln konnten wir wohl nicht so schnell ablegen.

„Nein, ich wollte dir nur Alles Gute wünschen."

„Oh… Danke." Betretende Stille breitete sich in der Küche aus.

„Ich mach dir mal besser etwas zum Frühstücken. Hast du eine bestimmte Vorliebe?"

„Glaub mir, ich hab so einen Hunger, ich würde sogar Dad's verkohlte Pfannkuchen essen."

Lucius Malfoy in einer Küche konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Lucius Malfoy in einer Kochschürze noch viel weniger und so beeilte ich mich, um Draco mit Essbarem zu versorgen. Wir aßen beide schweigend und die Stille wurde nur von den Geräuschen unterbrochen, die wir beim kauen und beschmieren unserer Brote machten. Während wir frühstückten, betrachtete ich mir Draco genauer. Er war immer noch sehr blass, doch nicht mehr so extrem wie am Vorabend. Der Schlaf schien ihm gut getan zu haben, doch an seiner abgemagerten Statur, die jetzt mehr meiner glich, änderte auch der längste Schlaf nichts.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem du mit Severus geflohen bist?"

Er sah mich nicht an, als er antwortete: „Er hat mich zu Voldemort gebracht, wo ich bestraft wurde, weil ich Dumbledore nicht töten konnte. Severus wurde auch bestraft, weil er meinen Auftrag übernommen hatte, doch während Severus sich frei reden konnte, konnte oder wollte der Lord mir nicht verzeihen. Er sagte mir immer wieder, wie sehr ich ihn enttäuscht hatte. Mein Vater war auch dort. Sie hatten ihn am Abend befreit. Der Angriff in Hogwarts war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um die gefangenen Todesser zu befreien und Dumbledores Tod sollte die Krönung des Tages werden."

An dieser Stelle brach Draco ab. Sein Gesicht hatte sich bei der Erinnerung schmerzhaft verzogen.

„Wenn du im Moment nicht reden kannst, ist es in Ordnung, Draco." Ich benutzte seinen Vornamen zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben und es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, doch in solch einer Situation seinen Nachnamen zu benutzen wäre falsch gewesen.

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Sie werden Severus foltern, dafür dass er mich befreit hat. Der Dunkle Lord wird meine Eltern töten lassen, weil ich ein Verräter geworden bin."

„Nein, dass wird er bestimmt nicht. Er würde doch zwei seiner treuesten Diener nicht einfach so töten", entgegnete ich bestimmt, doch ich hatte Zweifel, die Draco mir offensichtlich ansah.

„Vielleicht sind sie bereits tot." Draco klang so verzweifelt, dass ich ihn umarmen musste. Ich war nicht gut in solchen Dingen, doch es kam mir nichts anderes in den Sinn, als ihm auf diesem Weg Trost zu spenden. Zuerst war er sehr verspannt in meiner Umarmung, doch dann lockerte er sich. Seine stummen Tränen rannen mir den Hals und über die Schultern, den Rücken hinab.

Wir umarmten uns, bis wir von oben Geräusche hörten. Der erste Dursley war wach geworden. Gleichzeitig räusperten wir uns und blickten verlegen in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Du solltest baden und frische Klamotten anziehen. Ich… ähm… werde dir etwas von mir geben."

„Danke."

**oooOOOooo**

Als er mein Zimmer nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt betrat, viel es mir äußerst schwer, ihn nicht anzustarren. Niemals zuvor hatte ich eine Landschaft von so porzellanartiger Haut gesehen. Sie war hell, glatt und schien unglaublich weich zu sein. Ich musste schlucken. Automatisch versuchten meine Schutzmechanismen an Ginny zu denken und daran, wie sehr ich sie liebte, aber ich war auch nur ein Hormon-beeinflusster Teenanger und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir gefiel, was ich sah.

„Hier ist etwas zum Anziehen für dich." Entschlossen, meinen Hormonen entgegen zu treten, hielt ich ihm das ausgeleierte T-Shirt und die viel zu große Schlafanzughose hin, die ich von Dudley geerbt hatte.

„Würdest du dich bitte umdrehen?" Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ich bekam Schuldgefühle für das, was man ihm angetan hatte. Hätte ich Voldemort im 4. Schuljahr erledigt, wäre Draco niemals so viel Leid geschehen.

„Natürlich." Ich drehte mich mit dem Kopf Richtung Fenster, während er das Handtuch zu Boden fallen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich bemerkte, dass das Fenster durch die morgendliche Schwärze von draußen, wie ein Spiegel funktionierte und ich den nackten Draco in voller Pracht sehen konnte. Abermals musste ich schlucken. Er war so schön wie nie zuvor, auch wenn er gut und gerne fünf, sechs Kilo zunehmen durfte. Ich fühlte mich wie ein perverser Spanner, weil ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte und dann bemerkte er was ich tat.

Sein Gesicht wurde rot und blass zugleich und dann tat er etwas, das mir fast das Herz zerbrach. Draco ließ die Kleidungsstücke achtlos auf den Boden fallen und kam zu mir. Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, als er mir so nahe stand. Das Bild, welches wir abgaben beobachtete ich weiterhin im Fenster. Er streckte sich zu meinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Wenn du mich willst, dann nimm mich. Ich habe nichts, was ich dir für deine Hilfe geben kann außer meinem Körper. Du darfst alles mit mir tun, nur tu mir nicht weh."

Ich war von seinen Worten geschockt, doch noch mehr war ich davon geschockt, dass ich tatsächlich für einige Sekunden über dieses Angebot nachdachte. Mein plötzlich erwachtes Verlangen nach dem Körper dieses Jungen könnte befriedigt werden, aber wollte ich das wirklich?

Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um und schaute ihm in die Augen. Augen, die ich schon gehässig, spöttisch und abwertend blickend gesehen hatte. Augen, welche Blitze schleuderten, sobald er wütend war und Augen, die ich bereits in Tränen schwimmen gesehen hatte. In jenem Augenblick sahen sie mich ängstlich, aber ernst an. Er würde tun, was immer ich wollte. Er würde seine Worte nicht zurücknehmen, obwohl er mir den letzten Funken Unschuld seiner Seele angeboten hatte, den Rest seiner Würde, den er noch besaß.

Mein Blick fiel auf seine Lippen, seine sinnlichen geschwungen Lippen, die rot schimmerten. Wie in Trance beugte ich mich zu ihm vor, damit ich diese Lippen einfangen konnte. Es war ein elektrisches Kribbeln, als unsere Lippen einander berührten. Sein Mund war so weich und zart, erinnerte mich überhaupt nicht, an den feuchten Kuss mit Cho. Meine Hände glitten in seinen Nacken und ich presste ihn enger an mich heran. Instinktiv öffnete er seinen Mund einen Spalt, gab mir den Zugang zu seiner Mundhöhle frei. Ohne zu zögern schlängelte sich meine Zunge in seinen Mund und ich erforschte ihn zärtlich - nahm mir alle Zeit der Welt, um ihn zu schmecken.

Eine meiner Hände streichelte seinen Nacken entlang zu seinen Schultern und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Es war jener Augenblick, in dem mir klar wurde, was ich tat. Ich löste mich von ihm, fing seine Verwirrtheit mit meinen Augen ein.

„Was?"

„Sch… Draco, sag nichts. Es ist gut so."

„Aber?" Er schaute mich so verloren an. „Ich habe gedacht, du willst mich. Du hast mich doch so angesehen wie… wie die anderen." In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen und ich wusste, meine Zurückweisung hatte ihn ebenso verletzt, wie es die Vergewaltigung durch die Todesser getan hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht auf diesem Weg, Draco. Wenn ich mit dir schlafe, dann nur, weil du es tatsächlich willst und nicht, weil du mir Dankbar für etwas Essen und eine heiße Dusche bist. Der Preis wäre wohl kaum angemessen, du bist mehr Wert, als dass bisschen."

Sanft streichelte ich ihm eine seiner Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Verzeih mir."

„Danke." Mehr sagte er nicht und ging zu den Klamotten zurück, die er ohne weitere Verzögerung anzog.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Tag meines 17. Geburtstages war der Tag an dem ich erkannte, dass ich Ginny nicht wirklich liebte. Dass ich für sie zwar Gefühle hegte, die man als Zuneigung bezeichnen konnte, doch es waren nicht jene Emotionen, die ausreichten für eine Liebesbeziehung. Er war der Tag, an dem ich erkannte, dass es einen in Schmerz gefangenen, von Teufeln beschmutzten, blonden Engel brauchte, um zu erkennen, dass ich dem männlichen Geschlecht zugeneigt war und es war auch jener Tag, an dem ich mit Draco Malfoy in einem Bett schlief, unsere Körper wärmend, tröstend und schutzsuchend aneinander geschmiegt.

Der Tag, als ich ihn wieder sah, war der Tag, der mir die Erkenntnis brachte, dass mir ein besonderes Geschenk wie das Flüstern im Morgenwind zugeflogen war.

Ende? oder Fortsetzung folgt…

So, das war meine Eingebung die ich nach dem lesen von Band 6 hatte. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und was ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, sind die offensichtlichen Anzeichen für ein weiteres Kapitel. **ggg** Je nachdem wie groß die Nachfrage ist, werde ich zu dieser Story noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben, aber wirklich nur, wenn es wirklich gewünscht wird, also schreibt fleißig Reviews. **knuddeltz** eure Amunet


	2. Der Schmerz in ihm

**Autor:**Amunet

**Titel:** Flüstern im Morgenwind

**Story:** Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco sehen sich wieder. Ist ne Romance und etwas Depri. Ansonsten ist die FF schwer zu beschreiben, also bitte selbst lesen.

**Pairing:** Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir!

**Nachricht an meine Reviewer**!

_Als erstes Mal muss ich sagen, dass ich von der Anzahl euerer Kommis total überwältigt bin. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine FF so gut ankommen wird. **Ihr seid echt genial!** Umso mehr tut es mir leid, dass ihr auf das zweite Kapitel so lange warten musstet. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich mich mit dem Kapitel sehr schwer getan habe und dreimal wieder von vorne angefangen habe, weil ich nicht damit zufrieden war. _

_Erst hatte ich versucht aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiben, musste aber nach fast drei Seiten feststellen, dass ich mir damit unglaublich schwer tat, dann hab ich wieder aus der Harry Sicht geschrieben und als ich bei Seite vier war, dachte ich: „So geht das nicht, dass wird ja immer düsterer." Und beim dritten Versuch gefiel mir mein Schreiben einfach nicht. Also was hab ich getan? - Ich hab zum vierten Mal angefangen und bin jetzt eigentlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Natürlich hoffe ich jetzt, dass euch Kapitel 2 gefallen wird und freue mich schon auf euere Kommis. _

_**Euch alle knuddelt** und **viel Spaß beim lesen**! _

_**Flüstern im Morgenwind**_

Kapitel 2 oder „Der Schmerz in ihm"

Eine ganze Woche wohnte er bereits bei mir. Eine Woche, die mir so unwirklich schien wie einst Hagrids Worte, dass ich ein Zauberer wäre. Draco sprach nicht viel und wenn er etwas sagte, dann meistens nur, weil ich ihn angesprochen hatte. Er saß fast die ganze Zeit auf meinem Bett und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Sein Blick war dann trübe und ich konnte keinen Glanz mehr in den grauen Augen erkennen. Es tat mir weh ihn so zu sehen, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte um ihm den Schmerz der Erinnerungen zu nehmen.

Die Dursleys hatten seine Anwesenheit mit derselben Furcht akzeptiert wie die meine. Sie redeten nicht mit Draco und behandelten ihn, als er wäre er überhaupt nicht da. Ich weiß noch genau, wie er mich fragend angesehen hatte, als er zum ersten Mal meinen Verwandten gegenübergestanden hatte und nicht gewusst hatte, was er von ihrer entsetzten, fast schon panischen Reaktion halten sollte. Ich denke, Draco hatte an diesem Tag begriffen, dass wir alle unsere Masken trugen – er wie ich und ich wie er. Es war das gleiche Prinzip, wir trugen unsere Masken teils willentlich und teils erzwungen und doch änderte es nichts an dem was wir waren – alleine.

Die Eule, welche nach genau sieben Tagen für Draco erschien, überraschte uns beide. Mit zitternden Fingern band Draco dem gefiederten Geschöpf den Brief vom Bein, doch er öffnete ihn nicht, starrte mich stattdessen an.

„Ich denke du solltest es tun", sagte ich, nicht sicher ob meine Empfehlung richtig war. Kurz kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und jäh überflog mich ein brennendes Verlangen, diese roten Lippen zu küssen. Auch wenn wir nicht darüber gesprochen hatten, der Kuss stand wie ein unsichtbarer Schild zwischen uns. Nachts, wenn wir uns mein Bett teilten, unsere Körper sich berührten und meine Sehnsucht, ihn zu berühren erwachte, ignorierten wir beide das Vorgefallene und was wir dabei empfunden hatten. Ich wollte Draco unter keinen Umständen mit meiner erwachten Begierde überrumpeln oder ihn zu (jenen) Dingen zwingen, wie es die Todesser getan hatten.

Das Pergament raschelte, als Draco es auseinander faltete. Seine Augen huschten darüber und ich konnte seiner Miene ansehen, dass der Brief einen sehr überraschenden Inhalt hatte. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung legte er den Brief auf das Bett und ein Lächeln, wie ich es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah schlicht entzückend aus und mein Herz machte einen Hopser, kaum dass ich das Funkeln in seinen Augen sah.

„Es geht ihnen gut", sagte er dann und erst verstand ich nicht, was er meinte. „Es geht ihnen gut, Harry. Meine Eltern, sie sind in Sicherheit, Voldemort kann ihnen nichts mehr anhaben." Nun hatte ich begriffen.

„Das freut mich für dich, Draco." Ich war überrascht, dass er vom Bett aufsprang, zu mir hinüber kam und seine Arme um meinen Hals schlang.

„Oh Harry...", seufzte er in mein Ohr und meine Beherrschung geriet ins Wanken. Draco roch so verlockend und seine Nähe ließ mein Blut fast überkochen. Es brachte mich schier um den Verstand. Wie konnte ich von einem Tag auf den anderen nur so intensives Verlangen nach meinem Feind entwickeln? Weshalb wollte ich sein feines, blondes Haar mit meinen Händen zerzausen und ihm die sinnlichen Lippen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit küssen? Draco musste meine jähe Erregung gespürt haben.

„Wenn", sagte er leise, „wenn du mich noch möchtest… ich werde mein Angebot nicht zurücknehmen."

„Draco", entgegnete ich sanft, „es wäre nicht Recht. Ich will dich nicht benutzen, ich will deinen Körper mit meinem lieben."

„Dann liebe mich, Harry." Mein Herz schlug mir bei diesen Worten Dracos bis zum Hals. Seine wunderschönen Augen blickten mich erwartungsvoll und hoffend an, umso mehr erforderte es Willensstärke, das verführerische Angebot abzulehnen.

„Nein, nein ich kann nicht. Sollte ich jetzt mit dir schlafen, dann würde ich dich genauso missbrauchen wie die anderen."

„Seit wann bist du so ein Klugscheißer, Potter?" fauchte er mich unerwartet an.

„Draco, bitte…"

„Lass es bleiben, Potter – ich verstehe. Du findest mich geil und würdest mich gerne ficken, tust es aber nicht, weil du weißt, was für dreckige Todesserschwänze in mir waren!"

PATSCH!

Ich hatte Draco eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Eisige Stille herrschte zwischen unseren erstarrten Körpern. Auf seiner Wange bildete sich ein roter Handabdruck, der einen krassen Kontrast zu seiner milchig, weißen Haut bildetet.

„Sag so etwas nie wieder!" befahl ich ihm, doch er ließ mich einfach stehen.

In jener Nacht schlief Draco so nahe an der Bettkante, dass er es tatsächlich fertig brachte, mich trotz des schmalen Bettes nicht zu berühren.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Tag herrschte unbarmherzige Stille zwischen uns. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte, was er von mir erwartete. Natürlich fühlte ich mich körperlich zu ihm hingezogen, doch warum verstand er nicht, dass ich ihm meine Nähe nicht aufzwingen wollte? Dass er die Todesser erwähnt hatte, verursachte mir immer noch absoluten Ekel. Zum ersten Mal ging mir auf, wie beschmutzt sich Draco fühlen musste. Alleine der Gedanke daran, wie es war seinen Feinden schutz- und hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, ließ meine Nackenhärchen aufrichten. Ich wusste, ich musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, doch jedes Mal wenn ich einen Anlauf machte, blockte er mich total ab.

Zwei weitere Tage später hatte ich immer noch nicht mit ihm geredet und inzwischen hatte sich die Situation zwischen uns sogar noch verschlechtert – Draco schlief auf dem Boden. Es verletzte mich, dass er meine Nähe anscheinend als so abstoßend betrachtete, doch was sollte ich tun? Meine Verwandten beobachteten uns inzwischen mit Argus Augen, da sie bemerkt hatten, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste und mehr als einmal erwischte ich Dudley dabei, wie er Draco beobachtete. Draco aß zwar regelmäßig, doch die Mengen waren mehr als kümmerlich. Mir schien es sogar, dass er noch weiter abgenommen hatte und seine schlanke Gestalt wirkte so zerbrechlich.

„Draco, bitte lass uns reden", wagte ich einen neuen Anlauf, als ich ihn alleine in der Küche vorfand, die Überreste seines Essens gerade in den Mülleimer werfend.

„Ich werde morgen gehen", sagte er zu mir, den Teller in die Spüle stellend.

„Was? Nein! Das kannst du nicht tun, sie werden dich finden."

„Ich weiß." Er drehte sich zu mir herum, blickte mich mit hoffnungslosen Augen an. „Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren, was also können sie mir noch antun?"

„Sie können dich töten!"

„Und? Vielleicht wäre das besser so, dann müsste ich nicht mit _diesen_ Erinnerungen leben."

„Du machst es dir gerne so einfach, oder? Immer läufst du davon, ob im Verbotenen Wald oder im richtigen Leben. Warum kämpfst du nicht einmal?" Seine Worte machten mich wütend. Wie konnte er so einfach aufgeben und mich alleine lassen?

„Ich bin nicht du, Harry. Nicht jeder kann so viel Kraft haben, nicht jeder ist der _Auserwählte_."

„Denkst du, ich hätte es mir ausgesucht? Ich wollte immer nur eine Familie haben und glücklich sein, mir ist Voldemort und dieser ganze Krieg zuwider. Warum denkt ihr alle nur, dass ich ein Übermensch bin? Nach Sirius Tod konnte ich auch nicht mehr. Meine Welt erschien mir so leer. Sirius war für mich die letzte Chance auf eine Familie und Voldemort hat sie mir genommen und dafür möchte ich Rache – deshalb kämpfe ich."

„Und für was soll ich kämpfen? Meine Würde und meinen Stolz haben sie mir bereits genommen, meine Eltern sind Dank Severus in Sicherheit und mein Leben… Mein Leben bedeutet nichts, denn es gibt nichts für das es sich noch zu Leben lohnt."

„Sag so etwas nicht, Draco."

„Warum nicht? Es würde doch keinen Kümmern, wenn ich sterbe."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich würde um dich trauern."

„Ja, klar." Entgegnete er mir voller Bitterkeit. „Du würdest wahrscheinlich sogar noch um den Dunklen Lord persönlich trauern."

„Bestimmt nicht!"

„Weshalb solltest ausgerechnet du, wegen mir auch nur eine einzige Träne vergeuden? Hast du schon vergessen, was ich dir alles angetan habe? Dass ich an Dumbledores Tod schuld bin?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, doch es mir inzwischen egal – Draco, ich will dich für immer in meiner Nähe haben."

„Wieso Harry?" Seine Stimme klang so traurig und sehnsüchtig zugleich und auch, wenn er sich bemühte es zu unterdrücken, ich konnte das verräterische Glitzern von Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Weil ich dich brauche." Draco wimmerte auf.

„Du weißt nicht was du sagst."

„Doch das weiß ich und auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, weshalb es so gekommen ist – Ich brauche dich und das ist die Wahrheit."

Für mich stand die Zeit still, während ich in seine Augen blickte, die mich schier zu durchbohren schienen, auf der Suche nach einer Lüge die es nicht gab. Er war so verletzlich, wie ich es ihm nie zugetraut hätte, selbst nachdem ich ihm im vergangen Jahr beim Weinen gesehen hatte. Die Qualen, welche die Todesser ihm zugefügt hatten, hatten seinen weichen Kern noch sensibler gemacht und so verwunderte es mich nicht im Mindesten, als tatsächlich silbrige Tränen flossen. Mein Herz, welches vor Mitgefühl und Liebe zu ihm fast überfloss, ließ mich die Arme ausstrecken und ich umarmte ihn, in der Hoffnung, Geborgenheit zu spenden.

Zuerst war er steif in meiner Umarmung, doch nur wenige Sekunden später schmiegte er sich Halt suchend an mich, während er unaufhaltsam weiter weinte und mein T-Shirt durchnässte. Wie von selbst fand eine meiner Hände seinen Kopf und streichelte ihm über das weiche Haar, während die andere Hand beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, wie lange wir so dastanden, ineinander verschlungen, die Herzen im gleichen Takt schlagend, doch mir erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit und als Draco seinen Kopf wieder hob und ich in die geröteten Augen eintauchte, welche mich nun leicht verlegen ansahen, war es um mich geschehen. Meine Lippen fanden instinktiv zu den seinen und er erwiderte meinen Kuss.

Wir küssten uns so zart, wie wir es bei unserem ersten Kuss getan hatten und doch war es eine ganz neue Erfahrung für mich. Sein Kuss war süß und salzig zu gleich. Süß von seinem eigenen Ambrosia gleichem Speichel und salzig von seinen Tränen. Er schmeckte so köstlich, dass ich mich am liebsten in ihm verloren hätte. Sein Körper presste sich fest gegen meinen und entlockte mir fremdartige Emotionen der Leidenschaft. Niemals zuvor war ich von solch einem intensiven Gefühl erfüllt gewesen und ich fragte mich, ob Draco ebenso empfand.

„Harry", wisperte er, als ich meine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment von den seinen nahm. „Harry, was geschieht mit uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete ich und dann versanken wir abermals in einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss.

Es war ein tiefes Räuspern, welches uns aus den himmlischen Gefilden zurückholte, in denen wir uns befanden.

„Du bist so ein kranker Freak, Harry." Dudley stand in der Tür, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, das zwischen Ekel und noch etwas anderem – undefiniertem – schwankte. Augenblicklich wurden sowohl Draco, als auch ich Rot.

„Verschwinde Dudley", sagte ich, vielleicht eine Spur zu befehlend, denn er drehte sich wirklich um, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, welches nichts Gutes ahnen ließ.

„Tu mir leid, Draco." Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich mich dafür entschuldigen, weil Dudley uns unterbrochen hatte und zu meinem Bedauern, war die prickelnde Spannung zwischen uns verpufft.

„Schon in Ordnung. Seine Verwandtschaft kann man sich nicht aussuchen." War das etwa ein versteckter Hinweis auf Dracos Familie? Hatte Draco Probleme mit seinen Eltern, wegen seiner Unfähigkeit zum Mörder zu werden? Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen. Draco hatte in letzter Zeit schon genug durchgemacht, da wollte ich ihn nicht auch noch mit meiner Neugier belästigen und so gingen wir schweigend in Richtung meines Zimmers.

In dieser Nacht, schlief Draco wieder bei mir im Bett. Unsere Körper ineinander verschlungen, als wäre es einer. Sein warmer Atem streifte über mein Gesicht und ich lag stundenlang wach, um sein entspanntes Gesicht zu betrachten. Ich fühle mich dermaßen wohl in seiner Nähe, dass mir mein Herz fast zu zerspringen drohte, denn während ich ihn so betrachtete, erkannte ich, dass Liebe keine Regeln befolgte und egal wie groß der Schmerz in ihm noch werden würde, ich würde mein Bestes tun, um ihn zu lindern und irgendwann, als das Flüstern im Morgenwind begann, schlief auch ich zufrieden ein.

Ende? oder Fortsetzung folgt…

_So, das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und freue mich schon auf euere Reviews – egal, ob Positiv oder Negativ._


	3. Flucht

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Flüstern im Morgenwind

**Story:**Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco sehen sich wieder. Ist ne Romance und etwas Depri. Ansonsten ist die FF schwer zu beschreiben, also bitte selbst lesen.

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:**Nichts gehört mir! Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Anmerkung der Autorin**

Ihr werdet euch sicherlich gerade die Augen reiben und darüber Wundern, dass es ein neues Kapitel zu _„Flüstern im Morgenwind"_ gibt. Aber nein, ihr habt euch nicht verguckt. Ich habe es tatsächlich nach so langer Zeit gepackt ein neues Kapitel zu posten.

Nachdem mein jüngstes Harry Potter Projekt _„Beichte des Herzens"_ abgeschlossen ist, und der Schreibstil dem von FiM sehr ähnlich ist, habe ich beschlossen, hauptsächlich an FiM weiter zuschreiben und alle anderen Harry Potter Projekte (Udlmd) vorerst ruhen zu lassen. Für FiM sind noch ungefähr 4-5 weitere Kapitel geplant und ich hoffe, ich komme mit dem Schreiben so gut voran, dass auch diese FF in Kürze abgeschlossen sein wird.

Jetzt wünsche ich noch viel Spaß beim lesen.

_**

* * *

Flüstern im Morgenwind**_

Kapitel 3 oder „Flucht"

Die Tage mit ihm an meiner Seite flogen nur so davon. Noch immer wusste ich nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte mit meiner Suche nach Voldemorts Horkruxe. Mir war bewusst, dass wir im Haus meiner Verwandten nicht sicher waren – der Blutschutz war mit meinem 17. Geburtstag erloschen, doch noch trauten sich die Todesser nicht an uns heran. Ich wusste, dass Voldemort mich eigenhändig töten wollte, doch es waren nicht Snapes Worte die es mir jede Nacht erneut in Erinnerung riefen. Voldemort zeigte es mir in nächtlichen Visionen. Er demonstrierte mir in schmerzhaften Trugbildern, wie er mich foltern würde, bis ich quälend langsam und jämmerlich verendete. Es waren Träume so schmerzhaft, dass ich mit gepeinigten Schreien aufwachte und Draco sich dieses Mal in einer beruhigenden Rolle wieder fand.

Seine Stimme war so sanft und zärtlich wenn er behutsam und beschwichtigend auf mich einsprach. Auch ließ er sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn meine Schreie verunsicherten, doch ich merkte es. Ich merkte es morgens, wenn er mich heimlich anstarrte, mit diesem Flackern in den Augen, das mir sein Unbehagen verriet. Doch da war noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick. Ich fand es merkwürdig, denn fast erschien es mir, als hätte Draco ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch weshalb?

„Harry", sprach er mich zwei Wochen nach seinem Auftauchen vor meiner Haustür an. „Harry, ich weiß was du vorhast."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du wirst Voldemorts Horkruxe zerstören, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du das?" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er vor mir, wirkte mehr wie ein Häufchen Elend, als ein Mensch.

„Severus hat mir davon erzählt."

„Snape!" Ich hasste Snape und Draco musste es in meiner Stimme gehört haben.

„Er ist kein Verräter. Glaub mir! Er hat Dumbledore nur getötet um mich zu retten – er hatte keine andere Wahl."

„Man hat immer eine Wahl."

„Wirklich?" antwortete er mir im vertrauten Hohn, „Hattest du auch eine Wahl, als man dich zum Retter der Zaubererwelt auserkor?"

Nun war ich stumm, presste meine Lippen so hart aufeinander, dass es wehtat. Mir war klar, dass Draco im Recht war und ich ihn unfair handelte, aber verdammt es war Snape! Snape, der mir mein Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Snape, welcher mich aus Hass auf meinen Vater tyrannisiert hatte, wann immer es ging. Snape, der Sirius gehasst hat. Snape, der so vieles getan hatte, was mich nur noch an Rache denken ließ.

„Woher weiß Snape von den Horkruxen?" fragte ich, bemüht mich wieder auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

„Das hat er mir nicht gesagt, aber Severus hat gesagt, ich soll dich auf jeden Fall davon abhalten."

„Na toll! - Und da sagst du, er wäre kein Verräter?"

„Harry, bitte…" Draco sah mich so flehend an, dass es mir äußerst schwer fiel, ihn nicht gleich in die Arme zu schließen. Mir war ebenso wie ihm bewusst, dass ich ihm nicht vollständig traute. Die Todesser mochten ihm unendlich Schlimmes angetan haben und mein Herz fühlte sich mit jedem verstreichenden Tag mehr zu ihm hingezogen, doch es gab da Barrieren, die bisher einfach unüberwindbar waren. „Severus hat gesagt, du sollst erst nach dem zweiten Teil deiner Seele suchen, bevor du dich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen begibst."

„Den zweiten Teil meiner Seele?" Nun war ich verwirrt.

„Ja. Severus hat die Theorie, dass, bei dem Angriff von Voldemort auf dich als Säugling, ein Teil seiner Seele in dich gedrungen ist und im Gegenzug ein Teil deiner ursprünglichen Seele, sich einen neuen Wirt gesucht hat. Deshalb kannst du deine starke Magie nicht so gut lenken."

„Das glaub ich nicht. Weshalb sollte das passiert sein? Ich fühle mich nicht unvollständig."

„Weil deine Seele nicht unvollständig ist. Harry, du bist einer der Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords. Ich habe die Prophezeiung niemals gehört, Harry, aber Severus, der Dumbledores Denkarium an sich genommen hat, hat mir davon erzählt. Nur so ergibt es einen Sinn."

Ich verstand kein Wort von dem was Draco mir zu erklärten versuchte. Er musste es mir angesehen haben, denn er seufzte auf und nahm meine Hände in seine und blickte mir tief in die Augen.

„Stell dir deine Seele als Wasser in einem gefüllten Glas vor, Harry."

„Ok."

„Wenn du jetzt Kürbissaft dazugießt, nimmt das Glas noch einen Teil Saft auf, doch irgendwann ist das Glas bis zum Rand gefüllt und es wird Wasser herauslaufen - dennoch bleibt das Glas weiterhin voll. Der Inhalt des Glases ist komplett, auch wenn er sich von den Stoffen her verändert hat, verstehst du?" Matt nickte ich. So langsam dämmerte mir, was Draco mir sagen wollte.

„Gut. Wenn du nun ein Tuch nimmst und den Kürbissaft aufwischt und ihn in ein neues Glas einfüllst, in ein Glas das eben noch genug Fassungsvermögen für den Saft hat…"

„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Du denkst also Voldemorts Seele hat ein Stück meiner eigenen aus meinem Körper verdrängt und die Magie – welche auch immer – hat dieses Stück meiner Seele gerettet indem sie sie in einen neuen Körper übertragen hat."

„So ist es!"

Draco lächelte mich freudig an und alle Gedanken über die verzwickte Seelengeschichte wurden tief in meinen Hinterkopf verbannt, da mir je die akute Nähe zwischen uns bewusst geworden war. Meine Hände in den seinen, sein ganzer Körper nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt und seine wunderschönen Augen, die einzig mich betrachteten. Der Wunsch ihn zu küssen war wieder da. Mächtig, kaum kontrollierbar – gar nicht kontrollierbar. Meine Lippen eroberten die seinen. Ich küsste ihn in dem brennenden Bedürfnis gefangen ihn zu schmecken und immer tiefer in ihn zu dringen. Es war ein Gefühl, das mich von Minute zu Minute frustrierter machte, denn egal wie innig ich ihn küsste, wie ergeben er mich zurück küsste, ich wollte noch so viel mehr.

„Draco", stöhnte ich zärtlich in unseren Kuss, „Oh, Draco du machst mich wahnsinnig." Er grinste und ich fühlte mich glücklich, dass er meine Gefühle zu erwidern schien.

An dem leisen Rauschen von Stoff merkte ich, dass Draco ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen von seinem Stuhl gerutscht war. Seine Hände glitten aus den meinen und legten sich auf meine Schultern, doch bevor ich fragen konnte was er vorhatte, setzte er sich auf meinen Schoß. Ich erschauderte am ganzen Körper! Seine Nähe machte mich unsicher aber erregte mich zugleich und ich hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst davor, was passieren konnte, wenn ich mich dieses Mal nicht beherrschen konnte. Wenn ich dieses Mal sein Angebot, seine Bereitschaft annahm.

„Harry", flüstere er rau, „Harry, bist du jetzt bereit mich zu lieben?"

„Draco…" Ich wollte es. Ich wollte ihn mit meinem Körper lieben, immer und immer wieder, bis er vor Lust nur noch meinen Namen schreien konnte. Doch ich wollte noch mehr, ich wollte ihn, seinen Geist, seine Gedanken, sein Körper, alles sollte mir gehören. Ich wollte ihn besitzen mit Haut und Haaren. „Ich will dich, Draco aber bist du wirklich bereit dazu?"

Er zauderte einen kleinen Moment, in dem er mir wieder in die Augen sah und dann nickte er. Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus. Ich wusste, welches Vertrauen er in mich setzte und es erfüllte mich mit unglaublichem Stolz, dass ich es war, der seiner Liebe wert war. Meine Lippen fanden erneut die seinen und ich küsste ihn zärtlich und verlangend, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Wie von alleine fanden meine Hände zu seinen Schultern und ich streifte ihm sein Oberteil so weit es ging von den seiner rechten Schulter. Er wimmerte in den Kuss, als meine Hand seine nackte Haut berührte und langsam damit begann, sich an die vielen Knöpfe zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sein Oberteil fand den Weg auf den Boden. Ich löste mich von seinen sinnlichen Lippen und schaute ihm in die Augen. Dracos Augen funkelten erregt und ich konnte fasziniert beobachten, wie sie immer dunkler wurden.

Meinen Kopf senkend, küsste ich die blasse Haut sein Schlüsselbein entlang und er legte genießend den Kopf nach hinten. Seine Reaktionen ermutigten mich, jeden Zentimeter dieser köstlichen Haut zu liebkosen. Dracos Hände umfassten meinen Kopf, wühlten sich leidenschaftlich in meine ohnehin wirren Haare und drängten mich enger an sich heran. Ich fühlte mich erregter und unsicherer als jemals zu vor. Ihn zu berühren, zu liebkosen, fühlte sich so verboten an und war gleichzeitig reinste Verlockung, so dass mir, mein Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Sein Wimmern unter meinen zarten Küssen brannte sich in meine Ohren, berührte mich in den Grundfesten meiner Selbst. Ich begehrte ihn, wie nichts jemals zuvor.

„Harry", sagte er, „lass uns zum Bett gehen." Seine Stimme war rau vor Erregung und seine Lust verschleierten Augen durchdrangen mich. Wir erhoben uns beide und als wir so voreinander standen, wurde mir bewusst, dass dies die letzte Chance war, diese törichte Tat zu beenden. Ich wollte ihn doch auf keinen Fall verletzten, doch Draco musste bemerkt haben, wie mich die Zweifel wieder einzuholen drohten, denn er nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich einfach zum Bett, auf welches er sich zuerst legte. „Komm", hauchte er und meine Beine gaben wie von selbst nach, während ich mich auf ihn legte. Er stöhnte, als mein Gewicht auf ihm zu liegen kam und drängte sich an mich. Meine Lenden brannten, ebenso sehr wie meine Gefühle für ihn.

Draco verführte mich auf eine unschuldige Art, die vor Liebe nur so strotzte. Er brachte mich dazu, aus seinem sanften Blick einen lodernden zu machen, indem ich ihn behutsam entkleidete und jeden Zentimeter seiner wundervollen, hellen Haut liebkoste. Mein Herz schlug heftig, als er in voller Schönheit vor mir lag und ebenso schwoll es vor Stolz an, weil ich es war, dem er vertraute, trotz der Erfahrungen mit den Todessern.

Mit den Augen glitt ich über sein gerötetes Gesicht, seine schmalen Schultern, seinen flachen Bauch hinab, zu der Linie feinen Goldes, welches zwischen seinen Schenkeln mündete. Kurz flackerte in mir die Frage auf, wie jemand etwas so vollkommenes hatte verletzen und beschmutzen können. Draco war perfekt – perfekt für mich! Ich wollte ihn vergessen machen, dass jemals jemand anderes Hand an ihn gelegt hatte. Ich wollte, dass sein Körper sich ebenso sehr nach mir verzehrte, wie es sein Geist offenbar schon tat - Und wie ich es bei ihm tat. Er sollte mir im gleichen Maße verfallen, wie ich ihm verfallen war.

Behutsam drängte ich seine Schenkel auseinander, damit ich mit einem Bein dazwischen gleiten konnte. Er keuchte leise auf und in seinen Augen sah ich etwas Lustvolles aufblitzen. Meine Lippen fanden wieder die seinen und ich küsste ihn als wäre er die Luft zum Atmen, als könnte ich ohne ihn nicht leben. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und pulsierte von seiner Nähe. Ich fühlte, wie Dracos Hände über meinen Rücken streichelten und sich in meinem Haar verkrallten, während er mich noch tiefer in den Kuss zog. Meine Gefühle für ihn drohten mich zu überrollen. Sie waren so intensiv, so neu, so überwältigend. Hungrig presste ich mich an ihn, rieb meinen Körper, meine Erregung an ihm und ich konnte die seine spüren.

„Harry", japste er, als meine Hand seine pulsierende Erregung sanft umfasste. Dracos Glied in meiner Hand fühlte sich samtig und hart zugleich an. Zärtlich streichelte ich daran auf und ab und beobachte in seinem Gesicht seine Gefühlsregungen bei dieser Liebkosung. Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und versuchte, sein Stöhnen mit seiner Hand zu ersticken.

„Nicht, Draco", flüsterte ich und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand weg, „lass mich deine verführerische Stimme hören." Draco öffnete seine Augen und ich stellte erstaunt fest, wie dunkel sie geworden waren. Das kühle Grau war einem dunkelblauen Sturm gewichen. Zufrieden mit dem was ich vorfand, tauchte mein Kopf an ihm hinab. Ich küsste die Spitze seines Gliedes und konnte hören, wie er erschrocken aufkeuchte. Hatte er etwa gedacht, er könnte mich verführen, ohne dass ich von all seinen Vorzügen kostete?

Mit meinem Mund verwöhnte ich ihn so gut ich es, unerfahren wie ich darin war, vermochte, doch da er mich nicht aufhielt, ging ich davon aus, dass es ihm gefiel. Vor Liebe trunken versuchte ich so viel von seiner Länge in mich aufzunehmen, wie ich konnte und gelegentlich musste ich Dracos Hüfte festhalten, da er sonst zu heftig in mich gestoßen hätte. Eine lustvolle Weile später, in der Dracos Gebaren wilder, unkontrollierter und sehnender geworden war, bemerkte ich es. Etwas änderte sich und ich erkannte, dass er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand und da ich noch etwas anderes mit ihm vorhatte, ließ ich von ihm ab. Enttäuscht stöhnte er auf und blickte verwirrt zu mir hoch.

„Harry, was ist?" wisperte er. Seine Stimme war so rau vor Erregung, dass es in mir Schauer erzeugte.

Vielleicht war es nur ein nichts sagender Impuls, doch ehe ich mich versah, rutschten Worte über meine Lippen, welche mich ebenso überraschten wie Draco. „Ich liebe dich."

Seine Reaktion war keinesfalls entmutigend, auch, wenn er meine Worte nicht erwiderte. Es kümmerte mich jedoch nicht, denn ich wusste ja schon länger, dass Dracos Drängen nach meiner körperlichen Nähe eine Bedeutung haben musste. Es waren seine Gesten, die mich jeden Tag aufs Neue haben erkennen lassen, dass er auf die gleiche Art fühlen musste wie ich und ich liebte ihn noch mehr dafür, dass er mich auch liebte.

Mit meinen Händen strich ich ihm eine schweißgetränkte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Ich sah, dass er sich überlegte, welche Antwort ich erwartete.

„Du brauchst nichts sagen, Draco", sagte ich und beugte mich über ihn, um diese schönen, geröteten Lippen mit den meinen zu bedecken, sie zu spalten und mit meiner Zunge in die feuchte Wärme seiner Mundhöhle einzudringen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sich die Wahrheit meiner Worte anfühlte und er genoss es. Kindischer Stolz machte sich in mir breit und als dessen Nachgeschmack etwas abgeklungen war, rollte meine eigene Lust wieder über mich hinweg. Vorsichtig tastend bahnte sich meine rechte Hand wieder den Weg hinab zu seinem Schoß, doch dieses Mal verweilte ich nicht bei seinem wunderschönen Glied. Ich tastete weiter nach hinten, zu den wohlgeformten runden Pobacken und streichelte die Spalte dazwischen. Draco keuchte und verspannte sich eine Sekunde. Er wusste offenbar, was ich tun wollte.

Mein Finger drang in ihn ein und auch, wenn sein Körper kurz steif wurde und etwas Unbehagen in ihm aufflackerte, wurde er alsbald wieder weich und entspannte sich. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, doch lag er ansonsten ruhig auf dem Bett. Mir schien es, als würde er sein komplettes Wesen in diesem Moment auf meinen forschenden Finger konzentrieren. Zärtlich liebkoste ich mit meinem Finger sein Inneres und bemerkte erfreut, dass er immer lockerer wurde unter meiner Liebkosung. Als ich einen zweiten Finger in ihn führte und sie rhythmisch in ihm bewegte, konnte er sich ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Meine Zärtlichkeit fand Anklang bei ihm und seine Hüfte drängte sich meinem Finger ungehemmt immer mehr entgegen.

Ich war entzückt von seinem Anblick, von der Art wie er da vor mir lag, nicht wissend, was für Gefühle seinen Körper durchfluteten. Ich war erstaunt darüber, dass ihm Berührungen in seinem Inneren solch eine Leidenschaft entlocken konnten und ihm nicht nur Schmerzen bereiteten. Doch dann kam der Augenblick von dem ich wusste, ich konnte mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Auch mein Körper schrie nach Erfüllung und wenn ich diesen wundervollen, diesen göttlich zu nennenden Akt vervollständigen wollte, dann musste ich es jetzt tun.

Sanft hob ich seine Hüfte an, kaum das meine Finger aus ihm geglitten waren und schaute ihm in sein gerötetes und verschwitztes Gesicht. Er war so schön, so wunderschön, dass es mir fast schon wehtat. Er bemerkte mein kurzes Zögern und sagte: „Tu es, ich liebe dich doch auch."

Der zärtliche Klang seiner Stimme gab mir den letzten Anreiz. Behutsam drang ich in ihn ein. Mein Glied versank in seiner Enge und ich erzittere ebenso sehr, wie er. Wir waren Eins geworden. Es war unglaublich! Für einen Moment bettete ich meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter, mein Herz war so glücklich, dass es fast zersprang. Seine Hände fassten nach meinem Kopf und er küsste mich – eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung für mich.

Langsam nahm ich die Bewegungen meiner Hüfte auf. Ich glitt in ihm auf und ab, (und) auf und ab. Wir stöhnten und keuchten im Gleichklang. Dracos Beine umschlangen mich und drängten mich noch enger an sich. Es war Leben und Tod, es war Himmel und Hölle zugleich, so sehr erregte es mich. Wir waren beide so erhitzt von unserem Vorspiel, dass wir beide dem Höhepunkt schon viel zu nahe waren. Immer wieder küssten wir uns und immer wieder biss ich ihm hungrig in seine Schulter, um meine Lust noch für einige Momente hinauszuzögern, doch es half nicht viel. Nach wenigen Minuten der größten Glückseligkeit meines Lebens, kam ich in ihm und er folgte mir nur Augenblicke später.

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aus einem seltsam friedlichen Schlaf erwachte, waren Draco und ich in einander verknäult. Vorsichtig zog ich mich aus seiner innigen Umklammerung und wollte mich schon aufrichten, als mein Blick auf sein schlafendes Gesicht fiel. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine sinnlichen Lippen und mir schien, als würden sie nur darauf warten, geküsst zu werden. Ich beugte meinen Kopf etwas näher zu ihm herab und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel.

Draco seufzte zufrieden im Halbschlaf und murmelte leise: „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Draco", entgegnete ich ihm liebevoll. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Er nickte selig und als er sich streckte, um den Schlaf zu vertreiben, klangen die Geräusche, welche er dabei machte, wie das Schnurren einer Katze.

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte er mich.

„Den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen", entgegnete ich grinsend.

Sein blasses Gesicht nahm eine leichte pink Färbung an, doch als er mir wieder in die Augen sah, meinte er keck: „Das klingt verlockend, Mr. Potter."

„Finden Sie wirklich, Mr. Malfoy?" ging ich auf sein Spiel ein.

„Oh ja, das finde ich." raunte Draco, schlang seinen Arm um meinen Nacken und küsste mich kurz. Er wollte sich schon zurückziehen, um mich etwas zu necken, als ich ihn auch schon packte und leidenschaftlich küsste. Immer und immer wieder, bis keiner von uns mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Meine Hände wanderten seinen nackten Körper entlang und streichelten jene Stellen, die ich seit der vergangen Nacht als besonders empfindsam in Erinnerung hatte. Bald schon glitt die Decke, welche noch über uns ausgebreitet gewesen war, auf den Boden und war vergessen. Dann jedoch hörte ich das Quietschen der Tür!

„Dudley!"

Mein Cousin stand mit hochrotem Kopf in der Tür und beobachtete uns. Es sah aus, als würde er schon länger dort stehen. Augenblicklich war mir schlecht und mit einer schnellen Bewegung brachte ich den erschrockenen Draco schützend hinter mich. Dudley obwohl er ertappt war, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Ärgerlich griff ich nach der Decke und breitete sie über Draco aus. Erst dann ging ich, nackt wie ich war, auf Dudley zu. Ich bemerkte, dass sein Blick immer wieder lüstern Draco suchte, doch dann stand ich direkt vor ihm, bedacht darauf, ihm die Sicht auf Draco zu verwehren.

„Verschwinde!" ich wählte meinen Tonfall so hart wie ich es vermochte.

„Hast du ihn gefickt?" fragte Dudley, meinen Befehl total ignorierend. „Bestimmt hast du ihn gefickt. Ich hab euch gestern Nacht Stöhnen gehört."

Am liebsten hätte ich Dudley ins Gesicht geschlagen, gleichwohl ich wusste, dass er stärker war als ich.

„Zieh Leine, Duddymatz, oder du wirst es bitter bereuen.", knurrte ich und abermals ignorierte er mich.

„Vater würde dich rausschmeißen, wenn er wüsste was für kranke Sachen du hier mit deinem _Freund_ treibst."

Ich brodelte vor Zorn. „Weißt du was, Dudley, das stört mich nicht. Wir werden sowieso in ein, zwei Tagen verschwinden."

Zum ersten Mal sah Dudley mir ins Gesicht. „Tust du nicht."

„Oh doch, das werde ich und ich kann dir garantieren, dass ihr mich nie wieder sehen werdet."

„Wir wären dich los – für immer?"

„Ja, für immer."

Dudleys Gesicht nahm einen hämischen Ausdruck an. Der Gedanke, mich los zu werden, war für ihn ebenso reizvoll, wie umgekehrt für mich. 17 Jahre bei den Dursleys hatten mich gelehrt meine Verwandten ebenso sehr zu hassen, wie sich mich und meine Fähigkeiten. Außerdem beunruhigte mich Dudleys Verhalten gegenüber Draco extrem. Was zur Hölle war mit meinem bescheuerten Cousin los?

Bemüht, noch einen letzten Blick auf Draco zu erhaschen, drehte sich Dudley mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck und einem merkwürdigen Glanz in seinen Schweineaugen um. Er ging die Treppe hinunter und ich war mir sicher, er würde die Neuigkeit von meinem Auszug gleich Vernon erzählen. Als Dudleys breites Kreuz aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, drehte ich mich zu Draco um. „Lass uns packen. Je schneller wir hier raus sind, umso besser."

Der Morgenwind flüsterte uns noch leise und kaum vernehmlich zu, als wir mit meinem kläglichen Besitztum das Haus der Dursleys fast fluchtartig verließen, natürlich ohne uns zu verabschieden. Jeglichen Schutz hatten wir nun zurück gelassen und die Jagd konnte beginnen, wenngleich wir nicht wussten, ob wir Jäger oder Beute waren.

_Ende? oder Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

So, dass war das neue Kapitel von _„Flüstern im Morgenwind"_. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht hat euch das Lemon ja auch für die ziemlich lange Wartezeit entschädigt. **lächel** Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr, sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

Übrigens war meine Betaleserin Niva der Ansicht ich hätte Dudley am Schluss töten sollen, was meint ihr dazu?

* * *


	4. Jagd

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Flüstern im Morgenwind

**Story:**Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco sehen sich wieder. Ist ne

Romance und etwas Depri. Ansonsten ist die FF schwer zu beschreiben,

also bitte selbst lesen.

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:**Sämtliche Charaktere der Harry Potter Buchserie sind Eigentum von

J. K. Rowling.

**Betaleser:**Taen

* * *

**Hinweis:**Mit den Zeiten hatte (und habe) ich in diesem Kapitel total meine

Probleme, besonders da ich die Zeiten generell gerne durcheinander

würfle. **P **Ich hoffe ihr steigt bei der FF jetzt noch durch. **v**

**Vielen Dank auch für die vielen lieben Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel.

* * *

**

_**Flüstern im Morgenwind**_

Kapitel 4 oder „Jagd"

Zwei Wochen waren bereits seit unserer Flucht vergangen. Die Todesser verfolgten uns sobald wir das Grundstück der Dursleys verlassen hatten. Doch wir konnten sie innerhalb von nur zwei Tagen geschickt abhängen. Obwohl ich es ursprünglich nicht so geplant hatte, waren wir beim _Orden des Phönix_ untergekommen. Es war Draco, der mich durch seine bloße Anwesenheit dazu veranlasste, noch vor meiner großen Suchaktion einen weiteren sicheren Hafen anzulaufen.

Sie waren erstaunt gewesen, als ich nicht alleine sondern mit Draco kam und hatten ihn zuerst einer quälend langen Befragung unterzogen. Doch ich blieb die ganze Zeit über bei Draco und drückte heimlich unter dem Tisch seine Hand, während er mit eiserner Miene von seiner Zeit bei den Todessern erzählte. Draco ließ nicht zu, dass jemand anderes als ich, seine momentane Empfindsamkeit zu sehen bekam. Es verwunderte mich mitnichten, denn schließlich war Draco mit dem Gedanken aufgewachsen, sich keine Blöße geben zu dürfen. Und gerade diesen Menschen gegenüber zu treten, die er Jahre lang als minderwertig angesehen hatte, machte Draco zu schaffen. Sie schließlich um Hilfe zu bitten, war sowohl bitter, als auch schwer für ihn.

Er erzählte davon, wie er von Lord Voldemort persönlich mit dem _Cruatius_ bestraft worden war für seinen Verrat. Doch Draco ging nicht ins Detail seiner Bestrafungen, denn die Erinnerungen daran zerrten noch tief an ihm. Sie waren, bedingt durch die Vergewaltigung so persönlich, verletzend und demütigend, dass ich seine Scham durchaus verstand. Es fiel ihm bei diesem Teil seiner Erzählung sehr schwer seine Maske zu bewahren und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob die anderen, diese Tatsache ebenso leicht durchschauen konnten, wie ich.

Draco wusste nicht, wo das neue Quartier der Todesser lag. Doch er beschrieb es von Innen so gut er konnte. Er erzählte von hohen, kalten Räumen, welche wie Felsen wirkten, aber keine waren. Einmal hatte er die Wände berührt und festgestellt, dass sie sich warm anfühlten. Fast so, als wäre das raue Aussehen nur eine Fassade. Immerzu schien es an diesem Ort Nacht zu sein. Kein einziges Mal hatte er das Licht der Sonne zu sehen bekommen. Sehr schnell hatte er die Tage vergessen und bis heute wusste er nicht, wie lange er dort gefangen war. Die Mahlzeiten waren so unregelmäßig gebracht worden, dass auch dieses einfache Grundbedürfnis ihm nicht beim Zählen der Tage und Nächte geholfen hatte.

Ich war fasziniert von Dracos Bericht, denn in der Zeit, in welcher er bereits bei mir war, hatten wir nie über die Details seiner Gefangenschaft gesprochen und so war mir jede Einzelheit wichtig. Mir war bewusst, dass jedes unbedachte Wort von ihm ein Stück des Puzzles sein könnte, dass uns der Vernichtung Voldemorts näher brachte. Meine Gedanken rasten alleine schon bei der Vorstellung Voldemort endgültig besiegen zu können.

Das Misstrauen meiner Freunde und der Mitglieder des Ordens konnte ich förmlich spüren. Viele waren neu zum Orden hinzugekommen und kannten seine Familie und ihn, ebenso, wie sich die Malfoys schon immer präsentiert hatten – arrogant, herzlos und immer auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht. In unserer Position war es nicht gerade von Vorteil und doch ich konnte sie verstehen. Wäre in meinem Herzen nicht inzwischen diese unsagbare Liebe für Draco erwacht und wüsste ich nicht von der Zerbrechlichkeit seiner Seele, so würde ich ihn ebenso verachten. Wie all die anderen auch. Mir tat es dennoch weh als ich all die finsteren Blicke auf seiner schmalen Gestalt sah. Für ihn musste es besonders hart gewesen sein, denn er war nirgends willkommen. Weder auf der Seite der Todesser, noch auf der Seite der scheinbar Guten.

Es war Professor McGonagall, welche das Verhör über das Hauptquartier Voldemorts abbrach, als sie bemerkte, dass Dracos Erzählungen sie bei ihrer Suche nicht weiterbringen würden. Sie schnitt ein Thema an, dass in mir Übelkeit aufsteigen ließ. Ich hatte versucht es zu verdrängen. Doch meine Hauslehrerin schaffte es mit einem einfachen Satz, all diese Erinnerungen und Emotionen wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

„Weshalb haben Sie sich bereiterklärt Professor Dumbledore zu töten?"

Draco wurde ganz blass und hielt den Atem an, kaum dass diese Frage an ihn gerichtet wurde. Seine Hand in der Meinen zitterte stark und wurde ganz kalt und feucht. Nun hatte er einen Grad an Nervosität erreicht, der ihm anzusehen war. Unruhe kam in sein Wesen, doch dann drückte er meine Hand fester und blickte Professor McGonagall in die Augen. Es schien als hätte er erneut Mut gefunden.

„Man sagte mir, man würde meine Eltern und mich töten, wenn ich es nicht tue." Seine Stimme klang fest und dennoch nahm ich das unmerkliche Zittern darin wahr.

„Aber haben Sie nicht daran gedacht, dass Professor Dumbledore ihnen Schutz bieten könnte, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Der Dunkle Lord findet immer einen Weg um Verräter zu bestrafen und wenn es Jahre dauern sollte. Er vergisst niemals."

„Professor Dumbledore war der Einzige vor welchem Voldemort Angst hatte, Mr. Malfoy. Nun gibt es niemanden mehr, der Voldemort noch einschüchtern kann!"

Professor McGonagall war wütend über so viel scheinbare Torheit, die sie in Draco fand. Und dennoch ließ ihre erhabene Haltung keinen Moment die Illusion zu, dass sie Dumbledores Tod verkraftet hatte.

„Ihr irrt euch!", sagte Draco zu aller Überraschung plötzlich in die Runde.

„Es gibt jemanden vor dem fürchtet sich der Lord noch mehr, als vor Dumbledore und er sitzt hier direkt neben mir."

Sämtliche Augen wanderten auf mich. „Seien Sie nicht kindisch Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter mag schon Großes geleistet haben, aber er wird sicherlich…"

Draco unterbrach sie geradezu hitzig: „Nein! Harry wird _ihn_ besiegen! Er muss nur finden, was ihm fehlt. Severus sagte das fehlende Puzzleteil läge in ihm und nicht in den Ho…"

Meine Hand schnellte hervor und legte sich auf Dracos Mund. Wieder waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Doch ich hatte nur Augen für Draco, der leicht rosa anlief, als er meine Warnung bemerkte. Es war nicht die richtige Zeit, um die anderen über die Horkruxe aufzuklären. Lediglich Ron und Hermine, welche ebenfalls anwesend waren, dürften die Andeutung von Draco verstanden haben. Ich wusste, ich würde ihnen später so einiges erzählen müssen.

Nach diesem Gefühlsausbruch von Draco ging das Verhör wieder sachlicher zu und er konnte dem Orden noch ein, zwei Fragen beantworten, allerdings ohne tatsächlich hilfreich zu sein. Dann durften wir gehen.

Sie hatten uns ein gemeinsames Zimmer zugeteilt, da dass Misstrauen gegenüber Draco ungebrochen war. Insgeheim waren wir sehr froh darüber, denn so mussten wir niemandem erklären, weshalb wir gerne beieinander bleiben wollten. Wir waren noch nicht bereit zu unserer Beziehung zu stehen. Alles war noch so neu und es gab so viele Gründe es zu verschweigen. Immerhin waren wir bis vor kurzem noch erklärte Feinde gewesen. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Ginny...

Ich sah Ginny zum ersten Mal seit unserer Trennung wieder und in ihren Augen konnte ich ihren Zwiespalt erkennen. Sie wusste scheinbar nicht, ob sie mich umarmen, oder Distanz halten sollte. Wir hatten uns getrennt, damit meine süße, nach Blumen duftende Ginny nicht zur Zielscheibe der Todesser wurde. Nun, da ich sie vor mir, und Draco neben mir stehen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte. Mein Herz hatte sich wirklich für Draco entschieden. Natürlich liebte ich Ginny noch sehr, aber Draco weckte in mir etwas, dass so intensiv war, dass ich mich ihm näher fühlte, als irgendwem sonst.

„Hi Harry", sagte sie schließlich und ihr Blick glitt von mir zu Draco. Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich viel zu nahe an Draco stand, als es Freunde oder Bekannte taten, denn unsere Schultern berührten einander.

„Hallo Ginny", entgegnete ich und versuchte unauffällig den Abstand zwischen mir und Draco zu vergrößern. Doch ich musste dabei so ungeschickt gewesen sein, dass Ginny es mir sofort ansah, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Abermals schweifte ihr Blick von mir zu Draco und wieder zurück und ich sah, wie verschiedene Emotionen sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht ausbreiteten. Zuerst wirkte ihr Gesichtsausdruck fragend, dann erkennend und geschockt zu gleich, doch am Schluss wirkte sie nur noch verletzt. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppe des Hauses hoch. Kurz darauf konnte man das Knallen einer Tür hören.

„Was war dass denn?" fragte Ron, welcher mit Hermine die ganze Zeit die Szenerie beobachtet hatte.

Ich sagte kein Wort...

**oooOOOooo**

Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine saßen wir in dem kleinen Zimmer, dass man Draco und mir geteilt hatte. Draco hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt und tat so, als ob er unserer Unterhaltung nicht lauschen würde. Trotzdem wir wussten alle, dass er jedes unserer gesagten Worte hörte.

„Du hast dich verändert, Harry."

„Bin ich schon wieder gewachsen, Hermine?"

Sie schmunzelte und sagte dann: „Das auch. Aber du weißt, was ich meine."

Ich nickte. Natürlich wusste ich, worauf sie anspielte. Und auch Ron, der einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck, wie Hermine aufgesetzt hatte, schien im voll im Bilde zu sein. Die Situation mit welcher ich mich konfrontiert sah, wirkte einstudiert und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Ron und Hermine so etwas taten...

„Habe ich mich negativ verändert?" hakte ich, nur zur Sicherheit, nach.

„Nein", beschwichtigte Hermine mich.

„Nur...", fiel Ron ihr ins Wort, „Was zum Teufel tut Malfoy hier?"

In Rons Stimme konnte ich den unterdrückten Zorn durchaus wahrnehmen. Scheinbar brodelte es die ganze Zeit schon in ihm. Doch ich wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen und seine ganzen Vorwürfe hören.

„Was meinst du, Ron?"

„Du… Er… Verflucht, er ist das Frettchen! Hast du vergessen, wie er uns die letzten Jahre behandelt hat?" Ich konnte Rons Zorn verstehen und dennoch... Etwas in mir drängte mich, Draco selbst vor meinem besten Freund zu beschützen.

„Würdest du ihm vergeben? Mir zu liebe?"

Ron schnappte sichtbar nach Luft. Mir war bewusst, dass meine Bitte auf ihn wie ein Peitschenschlag wirkte, aber ich wollte nicht, dass meine Freunde und Draco sich weiterhin im Streit befanden. Selbst Draco würde ich noch dazu bekommen, netter zu Ron und Hermine zu sein.

„Warum, Harry?"

„Weil ich ihn liebe, Ron."

Sie waren entsetzt von meinen Worten. Weder Ron noch Hermine konnte ein Wort sagen. Draco, der bei meinem letzten Satz aufgehorcht hatte, kam zu uns herüber und setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett.

„Wir lieben uns, Ron und ich versichere dir, dass es nicht an einem Zaubertrank liegt." Ich sah Draco zärtlich an und zog ihn an seiner Hand näher an mich heran. Mir war es in diesem Augenblick egal, was Ron und Hermine von uns denken mochten, auch wenn ich selbst von meinem Mut verblüfft war. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir so leicht fallen würde, zu einer Beziehung zu Draco, zu einem Mann zu stehen, doch es war so. Bei Dracos Anblick konnte ich nicht anders. Mein Herz fühlte so sehr für und mit ihm, dass ich ihn um keinen Preis der Welt hätte verletzen wollen und können.

Meine freie Hand streichelte über Dracos Wange und ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen. Ihn vor ihren Augen zu küssen. Damit sie wussten, dass nur ich dieses Privileg hatte. Meine Freunde sollten vor Neid erblassen, weil sie niemals etwas so Schönes wie Draco berühren durften. Aber gerade als ich mich zu ihm beugen wollte, hielt Draco mich mit einem gehauchten _Nicht_ auf.

Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, wenn wir uns Zärtlichkeiten schenkten und ich begriff allmählich. Nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, dachte ich, er hätte den Missbrauch verkraftet, aber seine Seele war nach wie vor verletzt. Nach wie vor brauchte er Balsam für seine Wunden. Draco war zu Handlungen und Dingen gezwungen worden, welche mir Brechreiz verursachten, sobald ich dran dachte. Und ich vermutete, dass sie ihn vor aller Augen dieser Entwürdigung unterzogen hatten. Seine Zärtlichkeiten sollten nur mir gehören – mir ganz allein. Er war noch nicht soweit, dass andere ihn dabei sehen sollten und mein Herz wurde wieder einmal, dank ihm, schwer vor Liebe.

„Harry?" Es war Hermine die sprach. „Seit wann?"

Ich sah meine beste Freundin an und lächelte sanft. „Seit Beginn der Ferien."

„Das kommt so schnell und viel zu kurz, bist du dir sicher?" Scheinbar fand sie es missbilligend, denn ich kannte das Zusammenziehen ihrer Augenbrauen nur zu gut.

„Kann sein, aber ich fühle nun mal so. Noch nie hat sich etwas richtiger angefühlt als dass hier", sagte ich, während Draco sich enger an meine Seite schmiegte. „Ich wünschte ihr könntet mich verstehen."

„Lass uns noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen, Harry. Es war gerade etwas viel für uns." Hermine nahm Ron am Arm und zog ihn aus unserem Zimmer. Bei Hermine machte ich mir keine großen Gedanken. Sie würde meine Beziehung mit Draco mit der Zeit sicherlich billigen können, aber bei Ron…

**oooOOOooo**

In der Nacht lagen Draco und ich einträchtig neben einander und keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Wir waren beide erschöpft von den Strapazen der letzten Tage und wollten nur noch schlafen, doch unsere Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich. Schließlich war es Draco, der sich zu mir umdrehte.

„Harry, bist du noch wach?"

„Ja."

„Bist du mir böse?"

Erstaunt blickte ich zu ihm. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Wegen deinen Freunden. Sie… Sie werden dich jetzt sicher anders behandeln." Seine Stimme klang bedauernd und er erweckte wieder einmal das Bedürfnis in mir, ihn zu umarmen und nicht mehr loszulassen.

„Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja. Sicher."

Ich hatte nicht die Befürchtung, dass meine Freunde meine Beziehung nicht akzeptieren könnten.

Nein...

Mir bereitete etwas ganz anderes Sorgen. Mein Zugeständnis zu Draco war unüberlegt gewesen. Nicht, dass ich ihn verleugnen wollte, es war nur… Hatte ich mich nicht aus dem Grund, den Menschen der mir am meisten bedeutete, zu schützen, von Ginny getrennt? Ursprünglich war das meine Motivation gewesen. Natürlich hatte ich nicht ahnen können, dass Draco dann auftauchen würde. Mich lehren würde, dass es eine innigere und tiefere Form der Liebe gibt.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, sah ich meine impulsive Handlung als töricht an. Was, wenn Voldemort und seine Anhänger hinter das Geheimnis von Draco und meiner Beziehung zueinander kamen? Wenn sie ihn benutzten um gegen mich zu agieren? Wenn sie ihn noch mehr verletzten, weil ich ihn liebte? Mir wurde eiskalt ums Herz, bei diesem Gedanken. Ich wusste Draco würde es nicht verkraften können noch ein weiteres Mal geschändet zu werden. Und egal wie sehr ich ihn liebte... Ich wusste nicht, ob ich in der Lage war ihn tatsächlich zu schützen.

Erst als Dracos Arme mich umschlangen, holte er mich aus der düsteren Welt meiner Gedanken heraus. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Hör auf zu Grübeln, Harry. Ich weiß, was du denkst und glaub' mir du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Morgen werden wir mit Granger und Weasley einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie wir die Horkruxe am Besten zerstören können. Schon bald wird dieser schreckliche Krieg Vergangenheit sein."

Ich wünschte, ich hätte seinen Worten glauben schenken können, doch irgendwie hatte ich die dunkle Ahnung, dass dieser Krieg gerade erst begonnen hatte.

„Harry, du machst es immer noch."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Komm her, ich werde dich auf andere Gedanken bringen." Mit diesen Worten zog Draco mich noch fester an sich heran. Sanft legte seine Lippen auf die Meinen, während seine Finger unter das Oberteil meines Schlafanzuges glitten…

**oooOOOooo**

Draco und ich hatten uns in diesen zwei Wochen, die wir jetzt schon beim Orden waren, gut eingelebt. Morgens nahmen wir an dem Spezialtraining für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste_ mit sämtlichen Neuzugängen teil Auch wenn er und ich nicht sonderlich viel Neues lernten, gerade diese, durch das Sondertraining entstandene, Routine, würden wir in Zukunft gebrauchen können. Nachmittags stöberten wir gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine in allen möglichen Berichten und Zeitungsartikel Immer auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis über einen der Horkruxe. Außerdem hatte mir Professor McGonagall das Denkarium von Dumbledore überlassen. Tatsächlich fanden wir die meisten Hinweise, in den weißen Nebeln seiner Erinnerungen.

Inzwischen waren wir soweit, dass wir uns über den Aufbewahrungsort eines Horkruxes sicher waren. Es würde keinen Aufklärungstrupp vom Orden geben. Der Orden brauchte sämtliche Mitglieder an der offenen Front, da immer mehr Berichte über Angriffe auf Muggel am helllichten Tage eingingen. Außerdem wusste niemand von der Suche nach den Horkurxen. Von Draco, Ron, Hermine, Snape und mir abgesehen...

Zwei Tage später ging ich. Ron, Hermine und Draco wollten mich begleiten. Ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie im Stützpunkt bleiben sollten, doch sie lassen sich nicht davon abbringen. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen könnte, machte mir Angst. Und egal, wie sehr ich mir Gedanken um Ron und Hermine machte, meine Besorgnis für Draco ist noch stärker.

Obwohl das zarte Band zwischen uns noch so neu und verletzlich war, zitterte mein Herz vor Angst, dass ich ihn hätte verlieren können. Ich wusste, ich musste mich auf das Kämpfen konzentrieren. Aber immer wieder schlich sich Draco in meine Gedanken. Er hielt mich gefangen. Sein ganzes Sein prägte mich. Für immer...

Es erfüllte mich mit Zärtlichkeit, wenn ich ihn beobachte. Auch wenn es nur die Art war, wie er sein Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Wenn er sich mit mir unterhielt, war es die Sanftheit in seiner Stimme, die mich innerlich schaudern ließ. Nachts, wenn er in meinen Armen lag und schlief, fühlte ich seinen kräftigen Herzschlag beruhigend unter meiner Handfläche. Ich wusste, dass ich dieses Gefühl nie mehr missen wollte. Ich wollte Draco niemals mehr missen, aber ich musste gehen. Und so wie die Chancen standen, würde ich es sein, der den Krieg nicht überleben würde.

Vielleicht war es für Draco besser, wenn ich ihn verlassen würde. Auch wenn Draco kein Wort sagte, merkte ich, dass er litt. Als wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte ich es aus Unerfahrenheit nicht erkannt. Doch dann, als wir schon einige Male beieinander, fiel es mir auf - dieses unmerkliche Flackern in seinen Augen, wenn ich in ihn drang...

Wenn der Schmerz der Vereinigung über ihn rollte, bevor diese Qual von der Süße des Liebesspiels hinfort gerollt wurde, könnte ich die Angst in seinen schönen Augen sehen...

Ich fragte mich wirklich, weshalb er sich das antat, ich würde doch warten bis er bereit sein würde. Mehrmals hatte ich schon versucht ihm zu sagen und zu zeigen, dass wir nicht miteinander schlafen müssten. Doch sobald ich mich von ihm abwandte, holte er sich meine Nähe auf eine fast schon kindliche und besitzergreifende Weise. Mir schien, dass er in meinem Armen etwas suchte und möglicherweise sogar fand, von dem ich nicht erkennen konnte, was es war...

Manchmal in der Nacht, da wachte ich auf, weil er unruhig schlief und von seiner Folter träumte. Sein hilfloses Wimmern in der dunklen Nacht zerriss mich fast, da ich eben so hilflos war, wie er. Dann festigte sich mein Entschluss, diesen schrecklichen Krieg so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, immer mehr. Ich konnte dieses Leid um mich herum nicht ertragen. Es zerfraß mich innerlich.

Draco, an meiner Seite, schlief bereits. Ich hatte ihm und den anderen Beiden einen leichten Schlaftrunk in ihr Abendessen gemischt. Er wirkte nicht lange. Trotzdem lange genug, dass er mir einen großen Vorsprung verschaffte. So sehr ich ihre Hilfe schätzte, meine Besorgnis war so groß, das sie mich wahnsinnig machte. Nun da ich wusste, wo sich einer der Horkruxe befand, wollte ich ihn selbst holen und zerstören. Danach wollte ich zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Nachdem ich mir die Vorwürfe meiner Freunde angehört hatte, konnten wir die restlichen Horkruxe suchen.

Es war das Flüstern des Morgenwindes, das mich unweigerlich an meine Flucht aus dem Haus der Dursleys erinnerte, welches mich begrüßte, als ich mich heimlich aus dem Haus schlich und drei Straßen weiter zum Versteckt des Horkurxes zu apparierte. Nun war ich der Jäger und mein Erfolg oder meine Niederlage konnte über das Schicksal unzähliger anderer entscheiden.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_


	5. Ein erster Schritt

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Flüstern im Morgenwind

**Story:**

Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco sehen sich wieder. Während sich zwischen den Beiden eine Romanze entwickelt, gibt es noch einen Krieg, der sie in die Fänge nimmt und sie zu zerbrechen droht.

**Pärchen:**

Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir!

**Betaleser:**

Die nette und talentierte PanikJanFan **^_^**

* * *

**Flüstern im Morgenwind**

Kapitel 5 oder „Ein erster Schritt"

In der Nacht als ich die Liebe meines Lebens verlassen und meine Freunde zurückgelassen hatte, ahnungslos und friedlich in ihren Betten schlummernd, wurde ich von einem Morgenrot begrüßt, dass bereits dabei war die Schatten der Nacht zu vertreiben. Doch mir kam diese Röte vor wie ein Omen, wie ein Zeichen, dass noch während dieses Tages erneut Blut fließen würde. Aber noch wusste ich nicht, ob es meines oder das meiner Feinde sein würde.

Mühsam drängte ich jegliche Gedanken an Draco, Ron und Hermine in die tiefsten Winkel meiner Seele zurück. So sehr meine Gefühle für diese drei Menschen auch überzuquellen drohten, ich durfte mich dieser Schwäche nicht hingeben. Nicht jetzt wo ich inmitten eines fremden Waldes stand, gezwungen mich zu orientieren. Der Wind, kalt und schneidend, rauschte aggressiv durch die Blätter der Bäume und mir wahr, als würden sie sprechen. Als wäre das Rauschen nichts anderes als eine Form, der Kommunikation. Angestrengt lauschte ich, doch was auch immer sie sich erzählten - ich konnte es nicht verstehen.

Langsam zog ich meinen Zauberstab und sprach einen einfachen Orientierungszauber, den ich bereits in meinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte. Dieses Stück Holz, welches mir schon so oft geholfen hatte, drehte sich auf meiner ausgestreckten Handfläche und wies mir mit seinem roten Leuchten dem richtigen Weg. Norden lag direkt vor mir und genau dorthin musste ich mich begeben.

Mein Weg durch den Wald war beschwerlich, allerdings konnte ich mir nicht erlauben anzuhalten. Ich ließ zu, dass die herabhängenden Äste und Sträucher mir das Gesicht zerkratzen, mich mit jedem Schritt den ich tat, immer intensiver von meinem Ziel abzubringen versuchten.

Irgendwann in diesem Kampf gegen die Natur, in diesem voranschreiten, durch einen magischen Wald, der meine Anwesenheit offenbar nicht wünschte, hielt ich ermattet an. Mein Atem ging schwer und ich schöpfte Luft, während ich mich an den breiten Stamm einer alten Eiche lehnte. Den Kopf gehoben, blickte ich durch ihre Äste und entdeckte zum ersten Mal seit ich diesen düsteren Ort betreten hatte, der selbst das Licht aus meinem Zauberstab hervorragend zu schlucken drohte, die Sterne. Hell standen sie am Himmel und strahlten so schön, dass ich für einen Moment meine Mission vergaß. In meinen Gedanken war ich wieder bei Draco angelangt. Was er wohl gerade tat?

Wenn gleich ich es, trotz Schlaftrank, nicht genau wissen konnte, so ahnte ich doch, dass Draco noch immer in unserem Bett liegen würde. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt von unserem letzten Liebesspiel und jener Zärtlichkeit, die sich in mein Innerstes gebrannt hatte. Wie gerne wäre ich nun bei ihm, könnte mein Gesicht in seinem wunderschönen, hellem Haar vergraben und diesen Duft in mich aufnehmen, der mich schwindeln lässt. Aber ich war hier – im Feindesland.

Erneut drängte ich energisch meine Gedanken an Draco zurück und ging weiter. Meine Schritte wurden wieder schneller, denn ich hatte mich genug ausgeruht und doch war da diese Ungewissheit, was mich erwarten würde. Bisher zumindest, war ich noch nicht verfolgt worden. Kein Todesser, kein magisches Wesen. Niemand war hier um den Horkrux, Voldemorts, vor mir zu schützen. Wo waren sie nur? Diejenigen, die Voldemorts größten Schatz bewahren mussten. Welche Fallen würden mich erwarten? Es zerrte an meinen Nerven, je weiter ich voran kam und dann öffnete sich der Wald. Eine Lichtung tat sich auf und für einen Moment war ich überrascht, über das, was ich dort glänzend und schimmernd vor mir liegen sah.

Ein etwa katzengroßes, silbriges Abbild einer Schlange, lag dort auf dem feuchten Boden des Waldes, sämtlichen Wetterumständen ausgesetzt und doch wies es keinerlei Anzeichen von Schmutz und Verfall auf. Augenblicklich wusste ich, dass dies nicht der Horkrux sein konnte und dennoch – die magische Aura, welche dieses Objekt umgab, war überaus mächtig. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der schlafend wirkenden, metallischen Schlange und als ich ihr bereits so nahe war, dass ich nur meinen Arm ausstrecken musste, um sie zu berühren, erwachte sie.

Rote Augen funkelten mich böse an, während sie wütend zischte: „Zauberer, verschwinde!" In ihrem Parsel konnte ich den Abscheu vor meiner Art unverkennbar mitschwingen hören. „Verschwinde oder komm, damit ich dich fressen kann!", zischte sie weiter und noch ehe ich in der Lage war ihr zu antworten wuchs sie plötzlich. Ihr Leib quoll auf und wurde fülliger. Nahm in einem rasanten Tempo zu, sodass sie in kürzester Zeit die Ausmaße einer erwachsenen Acromantula angenommen hatte. Der Kopf der Schlange begann aggressiv hin und her zu schwingen, aber noch griff sie mich nicht an und so konzentrierte ich mich auf sie.

„Ich bin hier weil ich etwas suche", sagte ich in Parsel zu ihr und sie verharrte.

„Parselmund", flüsterte sie leise, „wie lange ist es her, ein Parselmund." Ihre Drohgebärde sank in sich zusammen und das nervöse Schlagen ihres Schwanzes, welches ihre aggressive Haltung ununterbrochen begleitet hatte, verstummte.

„Kannst du mir helfen?", frage ich sie und sie blickte mich sowohl misstrauisch als auch neugierig an.

„Du siehst anders aus, als der, der vor Jahren schon einmal kam."

„Dann war Voldemort tatsächlich hier?"

„Nein", zischte sie, „nicht der Dunkle Lord, sondern jener, der er einst gewesen ist!"

Tom Riddle, dachte ich mir. Voldemort war als Tom Riddle hier gewesen und hatte, schon in seiner Jugend, den ersten Horkrux, an diesem merkwürdigen Ort versteckt. Ich war dem ersten meiner Ziele so nahe. Angespannte Erregung ergriff mich und ich spürte wie die Innenflächen meiner Hände feucht wurden.

„Wie gelange ich dorthin, wo Tom Riddle war?"

Argwöhnisch und boshaft stierte sie mich an, ehe sie zischte: „Du musst den Zoll zahlen und ein Rätsel für mich lösen."

„Was verlangst du", wollte ich wissen.

„Gib mir dein Leben im Austausch für den Eingang und dann beantworte mir meine Frage."

„Einverstanden."

Obwohl ich selbst noch nicht wusste, was die Schlange von mir erwartete, erinnerte ich mich nur zu gut an Dumbledores Worte, als wir den ersten Horkrux holten.

„_Man verlangt von uns, dass wir für den Durchgang bezahlen. Blut, wenn ich nicht sehr irre."_

Kurz stiegen Trauer und Wut in mir empor, doch drängte ich die mächtige Erinnerung an Dumbledore zurück. Ich durfte nicht an ihn denken, ebenso wenig wie an Draco, Ron oder Hermine. Statt mich in den aufwallenden Gefühlen zu vergessen, nahm ich meinen Zauberstab zum wiederholten Male aus der Gesäßtasche und schnitt mir damit in die Handfläche. Kaum das die Schlange mein Blut sah und roch, veränderte sich die Farbe ihrer Schuppen. Zu dem strahlenden Silber gesellte sich ein roter Hauch und auch ihre Augen wirkten nun dunkler.

„Gut so, Zauberer", wisperte sie und klang zum ersten Mal nicht wütend oder misstrauisch, sondern im höchsten Maße befriedigt. Offenbar war sie sehr damit zufrieden, wie ich ihrer ersten Forderung nachgekommen war.

„Und nun zu meiner Frage…", aufgeregt regelte sie sich auf dem Waldboden. Sie zu beobachten war, als würde man drauf warten, dass der Jäger einen zur Strecke brachte und tatsächlich war es auch so. Die Gewissheit, dass sie mich verspeisen würde, wenn ich ihre Frage falsch beantworte war mir sicher, nur konnte die Schlange nicht ahnen, dass ich nicht bereit war das Schicksal als ihr Frühstück anzunehmen. Nicht so lange ich wusste, dass es da jemanden gab, der auf mich wartete und dessen Schicksal in meinen eigenen Hand lag.

„Gezeugt von anderer Art, gebrütet nicht von der Mutter, doch geboren mit scharlachrotem Haupt, wird er tödlich sein, wenn du ihn erblickst", wisperte sie mir zu, „Und nun Zauberer, sag mir von wem ich spreche."

Die Frage war kaum verklungen, da erreichte mich eine unsagbare Erleichterung. Von allen Rätseln dieser Welt, nahm sie ausgerechnet eines, dass für mich ein leichtes war. Gerade fünf Jahre waren vergangen, da ich gegen ein Wesen dieser Art gekämpft und als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen war. Bevor ich ihr jedoch antwortete, tat ich, als würde ich überlegen und bereitete mich in Wirklichkeit auf einen Kampf vor. Meinen Zauberstab umfasste ich härter und sicherer, denn ich ging davon aus, dass die Schlange mich betrügen würde.

„Los sag schon!", fauchte sie, „Sag schon! Du weißt es nicht! Du weißt es nicht! Komm lass mich dich fressen! So lange ist es her, so lange dass ich einen wie dich verspeisen durfte." Sie glitt bereits auf mich zu, als ich meine linke Hand hob und sie zum stoppen brachte.

„Du irrst dich, ich kenne die Antwort."

„Nein, das kannst du nicht!" Der Unwille zu akzeptieren, was sie bereits wusste, stand ihr in ihr Gesicht geschrieben.

„Meine Antwort", setzte ich an, „ist – ein Basilisk."

„Böser Zauberer!", zischte sie, „Böser Zauberer! Woher weißt du das nur?"

Aufgeregt, ja regelrecht rasend glitt sie auf dem Boden in wilden, unkontrollierten Kreisen hin und her und brachte ihre Schuppen zum rasseln.

„Lass mich passieren, ich habe den Zoll bezahlt und dein Rätsel gelöst."

„Nein", zischte sie und ihr Tonfall war von absoluter Bosheit. Obwohl es schwer war zu sagen, da eine Schlange nun mal keine menschlichen Gesichtszüge aufwies, schien es mir als würde sie abgrundtief böse Lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln, welches mich unglaublich und höchst unangenehm an Voldemort erinnerte.

Abrupt schoss sie auf mich zu und griff mich mit einem guten Blick auf ihre Giftzähne an, doch genau in diesem Augenblick entdeckte ich den verborgenen Eingang, den die Schlange bewacht hatte. Auch ohne ihre freiwillige Zustimmung hatte die Magie, sowohl Zoll als auch Antwort des Rätsels akzeptiert und freigegeben, was mir mein Ziel näher brachte. Geschickt wich ich ihrem ersten Angriff aus und fluchte einen Abwehrzauber, der sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lähmte. Es war nicht viel Zeit und doch… Sie reichte aus um dem Eingang ein gutes Stück näher zu kommen.

„Du wirst ihn nicht erreichen", säuselte sie höhnend und stieß abermals vor. Ihre Zähne, die neben mir im Boden aufschlugen verfehlten mich nur knapp, dennoch profitierte ich von dem Fehler der Schlange, denn durch ihn schenkte sie mir die fehlende Zeit um endlich den Eingang zu passieren. Ihr wütendes Zischen hörte ich noch, als mich ein gleisendes Licht einschloss und ich das Gefühl hatte, ebenso wirbelnd und schmerzhaft ziehend, wie durch einen Portschlüssel, irgendwohin transportiert zu werden.

Dunkelheit umgab mich. Schwärze tiefer als die Nacht bettete mich und ich war unfähig mich zu orientieren. Mein Zauberstab war mir aus den Händen geglitten. Tastend langte ich um mich herum. Der Boden unter meinen Fingern war feucht und glatt. Fast so schien es mir, saß ich auf nassem Fels. Nachdem ich meinen Zauberstab nicht finden konnte flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit ein Lumos und sofort flammte die Spitze meines Zauberstabes nur wenige Meter neben mir auf. Schnell rutschte ich auf dem glatten Boden zu meinem Zauberstab hin und noch während ich ihn in die Hand nahm, richtete ich mich auf. Der Lichtschein, welcher aus meinem Zauberstab kam, verstärkte sich, kaum dass ich das edle Holz in Händen hielt.

Endlich konnte ich mehr von meiner Umgebung erkennen und der Anblick, der sich mir bot war beängstigend.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Höhle befand sich, in Form und Größe, an die Kammer des Schreckens erinnernd, unmittelbar vor mir. Doch nicht die machtvolle Geräumigkeit, sondern die Abbilder dreier riesiger, steinernen Schlangen lehrten mich Furcht. Ihre Gesichter wirkten wie zu Stein erstarrt, mit zum Angriff aufgerissenen Mäulern. Spitze Zähne, die so groß waren wie die eines Basilisken lugten aus ihnen hervor. Glaubte ich im Wächter des Horkrux und im Basilisk ein gewaltiges Ungetüm kennen gelernt zu haben, so waren diese Schlangen noch gewaltiger.

Dieser Anblick war nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, doch wusste ich wohl, dass irgendwo an diesem Ort ein Horkrux Voldemorts versteckt war. Die steinernen Schlangen ignorierend schritt ich vorsichtig durch die Höhle, stets mit einem wachsamen Auge auf die Ungetüme. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen blieben sie ebenso leblos, wie es der Stein vorgab und ich richtige meinen Blick verstärkt der Suche nach dem Horkrux. Jede Erhebung im Fels berührte ich mit meinen Fingern, versuchte wie einst Dumbledore die Magie hinter geheimen Verstecken zu spüren, aber ich blieb auch nach meiner dritten Runde ergebnislos.

Sollte es sein? Hatte ich mich tatsächlich so schrecklich geirrt, oder sollte der Schlüssel doch in den Schlangen liegen. Mir schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass vielleicht nur Parsel sie zum Leben erwecken würde. Ihre Mäuler wirkten keineswegs einladend auf mich, doch da ich einsah, dass es möglicherweise nur diesen einen Weg gab, stand ich auf. Suchte mir einen Fleck, der am weitesten von der Reichweite der enormen Mäuler entfernt war und konzentrierte mich.

„Verratet mir wo ich den Horkrux finde."

Es passierte nichts. Kein Stein rührte sich und kein weiteres Geschöpf offenbarte sich mir. Ich glaubte schon, abermals einem Irrtum unterlegen zu haben, als ich es ein weiteres Mal probierte.

„Erwacht!"

Doch wiederrum geschah nichts. Die Schlangen blieben stumm. Frustriert setzte ich mich zu Boden. Mir war es gleich, dass meine Hose beschmutzt wurde, dachte ich doch nur dran, wie kläglich ich versagt hatte. Hätte ich Ron und Hermine nur an meiner Seite oder Draco. Sie hätten mir sicherlich sagen können was ich übersehen hatte, doch aus Fürsorge hatte ich all diejenigen, welche mir wichtig waren, zurückgelassen.

Meine Gedanken glitten zu Draco und an seinen warmen, anschmiegsamen Körper, der nun, wo ich schon seit Stunden unterwegs und der Kälte ausgesetzt war, umso einladender auf mich wirkte. Wie gerne würde ich ihm jetzt durch das silbrige Haar streicheln, nur um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe.

Doch plötzlich hörte ich etwas. Zuerst glaubte ich, es klänge nach dem Tropfen des Regenwassers, welches von der Höhlenwand tröpfelte, doch schnell wurde das Geräusch lauter, nahm stets an Deutlichkeit zu und schließlich erkannte ich, das Geräusch von raschen, tapsenden Schritten.

Abrupt stand ich auf, ging in eine Verteidigungspose über, doch der Anblick, welcher sich mir dann bot, ließ mich meine Vorsicht fast vergessen. Ein Hauself stand vor mir. Abgemagert, zerlumpt und schmutziger als Kreacher es jemals gewesen war. Seine Ohren hingen schlaff hinunter und seine Haut war wächsern und blass, fast so als hätte dieser alte Elf schon seit Jahren kein Licht mehr zu sehen bekommen.

„Wer seid ihr, Sir?", piepste der Elf mit einer hellen Stimme und ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob es sich hierbei um einen männlichen oder weiblichen Hauself handelte, doch je länger ich mir diese erbarmungswürde Seele ansah, um so sicher wurde ich mir, dass es sich um einen männlichen Elf handelte.

„Mein Name ist Harry", sagte ich, vorsichtig, da ich nicht wusste, welche Reaktion mein Name auslösen würde, „Harry Potter."

Doch die Reaktion des Elfen hätte keinesfalls überraschender für mich sein können. Seine Ohren, sackten sofern möglich noch weiter hinunter und die Mundwinkel wurden schlaff. „Ihr seid nicht der Sir, auf den ich warte, Sir", quiekte der Elf enttäuscht.

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen und ehe ich mich versah, rutschte mir meine Frage heraus: „Auf wen wartest du?"

Mit großen Augen sah der Elf zu mir auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Für einen Moment war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er mich verstanden hatte und so setzte ich nach: „Darfst du es nicht verraten?"

Das arme Geschöpf nickte und ich überlegte ernsthaft wie ich den Elf doch noch zum sprechen bekam, als in mir angesichts der Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit in den matten, hellblauen Augen die Frage aufkeimte, wie lange dieser Elf bereits in dieser Hölle hauste. Mit einem Schauern dachte ich dran, dass Voldemort der letzte gewesen sein musste, der diese Hölle betreten hatte und dies war schon über ein Jahrzehnt her.

„Vielleicht", probierte ich es bei dem Hauself, „kannst du mir helfen." Der Elf sah zu mir auf und in seinen Augen stand nun etwas wie Neugier geschrieben. „Ich…", stammelte ich, „Ich soll hier etwas für einen Freund – Tom", fiel es mir spontan ein, „holen, aber leider hat mir mein Freund nicht gesagt, wo genau ich es finde."

„Tom", kam es vom Elf und ein Funkeln stahl sich in seine trüben Augen, „Tom Riddle, Sir?"

„Ja genau der!", doch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurden die Augen des Elfen weitaufgerissen und er schlug sich mit der eigenen Hand mehrfach hart an den Kopf.

„Hätte es nicht sagen dürfen. War ein böser Elf. Nein, nein, nein. Hätte es nicht sagen dürfen."

„Beruhig dich doch", sagte ich und hielt die Hände des Elfen still. „Tom Riddle", und ich schluckte, als ich es aussprach, „Ist ein Freund von mir. Er schickt mich zu holen, was hier so wichtiges für ihn verwahrt wird."

Ein blendendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Hauselfen aus und fast bekam ich ob meiner Lüge ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Kommt mit, Sir. Kommt mit, Sir!", forderte er mich auf, blieb aber keine zwei Meter weiter stehen und was dann folgte war ein Zwiegespräch wie ich es von Dobby nur zu gut kannte.

„Soll ich den Sir zum Versteck führen? So lange her. Mein Master sagte… Nur Tom Riddle, Sir. Nur Tom Riddle, Sir. Aber der andere Sir… Ein Freund von Master Riddle, Sir. So lange her… So einsam… Ein Freund von Tom Riddle, Sir. Sieht ehrlich aus, dieser Freund von Tom Riddle, Sir. Mein Master wird einverstanden sein. Thinky könnte dann wieder zum Master gehen. Ja, genau es wird gehen. Ein Freund von Tom Riddle Master, Sir."

Kaum war das Gespräch mit sich selbst abgeschlossen, drehte sich der Elf Thinky zu mir um und blickte mich so energisch und unverwandt an, als hätte es diesen innerlichen Disput überhaupt nicht gegeben. „Kommt mit, junger Harry Potter, Sir. Kommt mit." Und ich folgte dem Elfen, mit einem unsagbar schlechten Gewissen, wegen meines Betruges an dieser armen Kreatur, in meinem Bauch. Aber die aufkeimende Hoffnung endlich die Horkruxe zu finden minderte mein schlechtes Gewissen rasch.

Thinky führte mich hinter eine der riesigen Schlangen, an denen ich vorhin schon etliche Male vorbeigelaufen war und blieb dort stehen. Zuerst verwirrt starrte ich auf den Schwanz der Schlange, welcher sich an den feuchten Fels drängte. Stöhnend fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen und ich nahm zur Kenntnis was mir hätte längst klar sein müssen. Hinter dem Schwanz verbarg sich gut Versteckt der Eingang zu einem weiteren Gang oder Raum verborgen.

Kurz hob Thinky seine dünnen, mageren Arme und die Halle zitterte. Bebte unter der elfischen Magie und dem steinernen Schlangenschwanz, der sich nun in die Lüfte hob und den verborgenen Eingang freigab. Unwillkürlich nahm ich wahr, dass der Elf auf keinen Fall den gleichen Weg genommen haben konnte, denn sonst hätte ich sein Kommen eher bemerkt. Doch dieser Gedanke erlosch in dem Augenblick, als ich sah wohin mich der Elf führte.

Eine neuerliche Halle, größer als die erste eröffnete sich mir. Groß und prachtvoll wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts, strahlte sie mir entgegen. Ihre Wände waren mit Runen verziert, deren Bedeutung ich nur erahnen konnte. Einmal mehr wünschte ich mir seit meinem heimlichen Weggehen am Morgen, dass Hermine an meiner Seite wäre. Sie könnte die Runen mit Leichtigkeit für mich übersetzen. Mir war klar, dass diese Worte von Voldemort ausgewählt worden, aber keinesfalls geschaffen waren. Alles hier deutete auf eine Magie hin, die weitaus älter war, als der Dunkle Lord selbst. Vielleicht war dieser vergessene Ort sogar älter als Hogwarts. Zudem vermochte ich mir keineswegs vorzustellen, dass Voldemort sich mit der aufwendigen Verzierung einer Ruhmeshalle befasst hätte. Symbole magischer Kraft befanden sich im Abstand von sieben Metern entfernt und bildeten ebenso eine Sieben.

Das Pentagramm war zu meiner Rechten, ihm folgten ein Stück Zauberstabholz, von dem ich erst Jahr später erfahren sollte das es sich hierbei um Elderholz handelte. Danach ließ ein fein gewobenes Fließ aus Einhornhaar mich blinzeln. Um dem hellen Glanz zu entgehen, wandte ich meinen Kopf nach links und fand dort einen Rennbesen, der schon alleine durch die Schönheit des edlen Holzes bestach, aus dem er gefertigt war. Obwohl auch die elegante, aber sportliche Form mich, als Quidditch-Spieler unverzüglich gefangen nahm. Erst als ich meinen Blick abwenden konnte entdeckte ich ein riesiges Drachenei, das noch verdächtiger aussah wie jenes indem damals Norbert geschlummert hatte. Das sechste Element war ein Kessel. Angesicht der prunkvollen Schmuckes der Halle und der edlen Abstammung der anderen Gegenstände hätte ich vermutet, der Kessel wäre aus etwas wertvollem wie Gold, doch war es lediglich ein gewöhnlicher Kessel aus Kupfer. Die Bedeutung, die dahinter steckte konnte ich nicht erkennen, doch nahm ich mir vor Hermine zu fragen, sollte ich mit meiner Mission Erfolg haben.

In der Mitte des Ganges, thronend auf einer Säule stand das siebte und letzte Symbol. Es war ein Gegenstand bei dem es mich erschauderte, als ich ihn nur sah. Ein Gefühl der Bedrohung lag plötzlich in der Luft und mir war, als wäre etwas in diesem Raum aufgewacht, als ich mich ihm unvorsichtig näherte. Der Drang zu weichen, wuchs in mir, würde jedoch vom meinem Willen, siegsam aus diesem Kampf empor zu gehen, verdrängt.

Der goldene Kelch leuchtete von innen. Sein Glanz übertraf selbst den des Einhornhaarflieses und brachte mich zum Blinzeln. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ich mich an das Licht gewöhnte und wieder einmal verstärkte sich in mir der Eindruck der Besonderheit dieses Ortes.

Als ich mich dem Kelch näherte, vorsichtig, da ich Fallen vermutete blickte ich mich immer und immer wieder um. Meine Schritte wurden langsamer je geringer die Distanz zwischen uns wurde. Das Gefühl von Gefahr verstärkte sich exponentiell. Einen halben Meter vor der Säule blieb ich stehen. Verwundert, da keine magische Barriere mich aufgehalten hatte. Kein Geschöpf, kein Bann und auch kein Wächter hielten mich zurück. Das Alarmsystem, in mir, vibrierte Erdbeben gleich, doch musste ich es unterdrücken, um an den Horkrux zu gelangen.

Bebend betrat ich das Podium, auf alle Eventualitäten gefasst. Doch selbst als ich unmittelbar vor dem Horkrux stand, geschah nichts. Sollte der Dunkle Lord wirklich versäumt haben, diesen mächtigen Seelensplitter zu schützen? War der Schutz vielleicht nicht länger wirksam? Ein Ratgeber wie Albus Dumbledore oder Hermine Granger fehlte an meiner Seite, der mich beraten konnte. Mir war zwar bewusst, dass ich, nun da ich die Mission alleine angetreten hatte, auf meine eigenen Fähigkeiten angewiesen war, doch noch erkannte ich nicht genau, wie ich diese nutzen sollte.

Für einige Minuten machte ich nichts anderes, als den Kelch zu betrachten - aus jedem mir möglichen Blickwinkel. Ich umrundete ihn, schaute ihn von oben, von unten und schräg an, doch kam mir keine Erleuchtung. Schließlich erkannte ich, dass ich nicht umhin kommen würde, ihn einfach anzufassen und ihn vom Sockel zu nehmen.

Mein Herz schlug heftig. Mittlerweile hämmerte es in einem schier vernichtenden Rhythmus und brachte mein Blut zum Kochen. Schweiß rann mir in wütenden Tropfen von der Stirn und meine Hände waren kalt und schweißnass. Damit ich wieder etwas Gefühl in die tauben Glieder bekam, rieb ich sie aneinander und dann war es soweit. Ich langte nach dem Kelch.

Das Licht um mich herum verdunkelte, die Halle lag plötzlich in Finsternis. Gespenstische Stille breitete sich aus, so dass ich irgendwo das aggressive Rauschen des Windes hören konnte. Unwillkürlich musste ich schlucken und genau in diesem Moment, brach etwas aus dem Horkrux aus. Wild, unnatürlich und abgrundtief Böse. Erschrocken wich ich zurück, fasste intuitiv nach meinem Zauberstab, den ich zuvor wieder in meine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Ein grüner Strahl brach aus dem Stab hervor, ohne mein Zutun. Die Energie riss mich fast um, doch ich hielt den Zauberstab fest in meiner Hand. Ich folgte seiner Macht, unterstütze sie mit meinem Willen, als er sich auf dieses Etwas aus dem Horkrux stürzte.

Ein Knall folgte. Funken stoben auseinander und für eine Zeitlang war ich geblendet. Als meine Augen wieder sehen konnten, war erneut Stille eingekehrt. Außer dem Rauschen des Windes, war nur noch mein heftiger Atem zu hören. Das Dunkle war verschwunden. Verwirrt nahm ich den Horkrux an mich. Er lag wie tot in meiner Hand. Das Bedrohliche war entweder durch das eigentümliche Verhalten meines Stabes vernichtet worden, oder aber es hatte sich erschöpft und besiegt schlafen gelegt.

Der Hauself, der geflüchtet war, als der Horkrux erwachte, kehrte zu mir zurück, die Ohren angelegt. "Haben Sie es kaputt gemacht, Sir?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab ich ehrlich zurück.

"Kann, kann Twinky jetzt gehen? Ist sein Auftrag erledigt?"

Mitleid mit dieser armseligen Kreatur erfüllte mich und so war mir meine neuerliche Lüge eine leichte: "Ja, dein Herr und Meister, Tom Riddle hat mir aufgetragen, dich frei zu geben. Seinen Schatz werde ich an mich nehmen und ihn Tom übergeben."

Die Freude auf dem Gesicht des Elfen war übergroß. Es dauerte nur kurz ehe er mit einem Plopp verschwand. In der Halle zurückgelassen, überlegte ich schon wie ich nach draußen gelangen sollte, da kehrte der Elf mit einem erneuten Plopp zurück.

"Verzeiht Herr, verzeiht, in seiner Freude war Twinky so töricht euch zu vergessen." Daraufhin nahm der Elf mich bei der Hand und disapparierte. Kaum am Zielort angelangt, verschwand der Elf und dieses Mal unumkehrlich.

Den Wald vor meinen Augen, erkannte ich, dass mir meine Mission geglückt war. Große Erleichterung durchflutete meinen Geist und es fehlte nicht viel, um vor Glück zu weinen. Doch als der Wind durch mein Haar strich, sich darin verwirbelte und mir leise etwas zu raunte, erklomm mich ein schreckliches Gefühl. Hier in diesem magischen Wald, flüsterte mir der Morgenwind zu, dass der Preis den ich hierfür gezahlt habe, wahrscheinlich zu hoch war.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

* * *

Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet **^.^**


	6. Rückkehr

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Flüstern im Morgenwind

**Story:**

Beginn ist nach Band 6. Harry und Draco sehen sich wieder. Während sich zwischen den Beiden eine Romanze entwickelt, gibt es noch einen Krieg, der sie in die Fänge nimmt und sie zu zerbrechen droht.

**Pärchen:**

Harry X Draco

**Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:**

Nichts gehört mir!

**Betaleser:**

PanikJanFan

* * *

**Flüstern im Morgenwind**

Kapitel 6 oder „Rückkehr"

Sechs Tage, nachdem ich den Horkrux gefunden hatte, war die Euphorie meines Erfolges verflogen. Pendelnd zwischen einsamen Ortschaften, mit leeren Gebäuden und unheimlichen Wäldern, in denen ich nächtigen konnte, war mir überdeutlich bewusst geworden, wie sehr mir Draco fehlte. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich ständig bei ihm, anstatt Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, wie ich an weitere Informationen gelangen konnte, durch die ich den nächsten Horkrux finden konnte. Anfänglich noch bemühte ich mich auf meine Mission zu konzentrieren, doch wurde ich durch Hunger und Durst zunehmend weicher. Zwar gelang es mir unbemerkt in einigen Supermärkten Lebensmittel zu besorgen und auch die ein oder andere Fensterbank mit leichtsinnig zur Schau gestellten Kuchen oder Pasteten, hätte mir einen Teil des Hungers gelindert, aber in meinem Herzen war ein Hunger, den all das Essen nicht besänftigen konnte.

Ich vermisste Draco! In der kurzen Zeit, in der wir beide miteinander vereint waren, hatte ich mich so sehr an seine Nähe gewöhnt, an diese neue, faszinierende Persönlichkeit, dass ich auch ohne die Zärtlichkeit zwischen uns sicher war, ihn dringend wieder an meiner Seite zu brauchen. Doch gerade das zarte Band, welches wir miteinander geteilt hatten, trieb mich des Nachts schier zur Verzweiflung. Ich träumte von ihm. Träumte davon wie er mich mit seinen silbrigen Augen sanft ansah und mir verführerisch ins Ohr raunte: "Liebe mich". Mehr als einmal erwachte ich, mit schmerzenden Lenden, denn seine Worte waren oftmals nur der Auftakt einer ausgedehnten Verführung.

Um mich von diesen unbefriedigten Bedürfnissen abzulenken, verstärkte ich meine Anstrengungen die Horkruxe zu suchen. Vielleicht war es leichtsinnig, doch ich kehrte an Orte zurück, an denen Voldemort einst gelebt hatte. Getarnt als Bettler untersuchte ich das moderne Gebäude, auf dessen Grund einst das Kinderheim war, in dem Tom Riddle aufwuchs. Auch suchte ich das alte Haus der Gaunts auf, doch wie schon Albus Dumbledore, fand ich dort keine neuen Hinweise.

Die Horkruxe, in meinem Rucksack, wurden mit jedem Tag schwerer. Ich spürte eine Düsternis in mir aufkeimen, welche mir bislang fremd war. Und nur um diesem Elend zu entkommen, beschloss ich die Bücherei von Hogwarts aufzusuchen. Meines geringen Wissens nach lag dort mehr magisches Wissen in Büchern verborgen, als in irgendeinem anderen Archiv. Hermine würde bestimmt sagen können, wo wir noch suchen könnten und Ron mit seiner nahezu unzerstörbaren Laune, könnte mich etwas aufheitern. Doch meine Freunde waren nicht hier und zu meinem großen Ärgernis durfte ich ihnen nicht einmal einen Vorwurf bereiten, denn schließlich war ich derjenige, welcher sie zurückgelassen hatte. Diese Erkenntnis trug keineswegs dazu bei meine Stimmung zu heben und so machte ich mich schon fast trotzig auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, welches ich bislang glaubte nie wieder zu sehen. Die Gefahr meines Auftauchens dort, war mir zwar bewusst, doch schlug ich jegliches ungute Gefühl in die Flucht.

In Hogsmead angelangt, musste ich feststellen, dass Voldemorts Sicherheitsmaßnahmen stärker und größer ausgefallen waren, als ich vermutet hatte. Es fiel mir schwer mich von jedem Wachposten fernzuhalten, da es ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen weiterer Todesser gab. Der Tarnumhang meines Vaters bot mir zwar Schutz, doch mehrmals ertappte ich mich dabei, wie meine Füße körperlos durch die Gegend wanderten. Pures Glück verhinderte zudem, dass ich nur einmal einen Todesser anrempelte, welcher aber zu betrunken war, um die wahre Ursache für sein stolpern zu finden. Ich wusste nicht, welche Banne um Hogwarts gesprochen waren, daher traute ich mich nicht das Dorf zu verlassen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass mich jede Minute hier in größere Gefahr brachte. Aus diesem Grund entschloss ich mich rasch die Heulende Hütte als Versteck aufzusuchen. Einer Intuition folgend, war ich mir sicher, dort keine Schergen Voldemorts zu finden. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, jedoch war die Hütte keineswegs verlassen.

Ron und Hermine begrüßten mich als erstes, erst dann schälte er sich aus den Schatten, Draco. Mein Herz stand still für einen kurzen Augenblick und dann, schlug es so heftig und schnell, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Meine Freunde waren mit gutem Grund wütend, deshalb nahm ich es Ron auch nicht übel, als er mir einen festen Schlag auf die Schulter verpasste, der mich ordentlich straucheln ließ und einen fetten Bluterguss hinterlassen würde. Von Hermine bekam ich eine Ohrfeige, bevor sie mich in eine feste Umarmung zog. Einzig die Reaktion Dracos war mir unverständlich.

Sein Gesicht, war eine emotionslose Maske. Selbst in seinen Augen konnte ich nichts lesen. All die Sehnsucht die ich hatte, wurde von seiner Kühle gebremst, obwohl ich nichts lieber getan hätte, als auf ihn zu zugehen und ihn in eine wärmdende Umarmung zu ziehen. Ich wollte ihn küssen und ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe in all den Wochen, doch hier unter meinen Freunden, war nicht der richtige Ort. Wir mussten ungestört sein, weil ich wusste, wie sehr ich ihn verletzt hatte. Es würde viel dazu gehören, ihn von meinem Fehler zu überzeugen. Zu meinem Leidwesen jedoch sollte es Stunden dauern, bis wir diese Gelegenheit erhalten sollten. Zuerst wurde ich über sämtliche Neuigkeiten der Zauberwelt aufgeklärt und mehr als einmal ertappte ich mich dabei, wie mein Mund vor Staunen offen blieb. Doch war ich positiv überrascht als mir Hermine voller Stolz berichtete, dass Ron, Draco und sie die fehlenden Horkruxe aufgespürt hatten und es ihnen in einer abenteuerlichen Aktion gelungen war, bereits zwei weitere in Besitz zu nehmen.

Somit war es uns gelungen das wahre Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin, sowie das kostbare Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw in Besitz zu nehmen und wir hatten den Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff, welchen ich entdeckt hatte. Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle und der Goldring der Familie Gaunt waren bereits zerstört. Alles was uns noch fehlte, um Voldemort vernichten zu können, war der fehlende Horkrux, den wir in Nagini vermuteten und ein Mittel um die Seelensplitter zu vernichten. Doch auch hier war Hermine wieder einmal unübertroffen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle mit dem giftigen Zahn des Basilisken zerstört worden war und vermutlich konnten wir genau dort einen finden, wo das Tagebuch vernichtet worden war - in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Wir mussten also, lediglich Pläne schmieden, wie wir in Hogwarts eindringen konnten, dass so wie ich erfuhr, nun unter der Kontrolle von Snape stand. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, in wie fern wir Snape vertrauen konnten, legten wir einen Teil unserer Hoffnung in Draco und dessen Vertrauen in seinen Paten. Da die Nacht nach all der langen Zeit schon weit voran geschritten war und Ron mehr als einmal den Kopf in den Nacken legte, wo er einzuschlafen drohte, vertagten wir weitere Diskussionen, auf den nächsten Tag. Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von mir mit einem "Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Harry" und ich blieb mit Draco zurück, der sein Nachtlager hier aufgeschlagen hatte. Zufällig war es jenes Zimmer indem die Wahrheit über Sirius und Peter Pettigrew herausgekommen war.

Lange Zeit sahen Draco und ich uns nur an. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Draco begreiflich machen konnte, dass ich mein Verhalten zutiefst bereute und traute mich nicht ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Vor seinem Zorn hatte ich so viel mehr Angst, als vor dem von Ron und Hermine und jede Minute in der keiner von uns beiden etwas sprach, wuchs meine Unsicherheit. Meine Hände wurden kalt und feucht und es wurde zunehmend schwerer still zu stehen. Als Draco endlich mit mir redete war es eine große Erleichterung für mich.

"Du hast mich verlassen." Es war eine Anklage. "Es tut mir leid."

"Hattest du überhaupt vor zu mir zurückzukehren? Oder war alles nur ein Spiel für dich?"

"Nein, ich...", doch Draco ließ mich nicht ausreden. Trauer und Wut nahmen Überhand in ihm und all die vorgetäuschte Contenance brach zusammen.

"Du hättest sterben können! Du hättest in die Fänge von Voldemort geraden können, oder bei irgendeiner dummen, magischen Prüfung sterben! Wie hätte ich mich dann fühlen sollen? Ich hätte gar nicht gewusst was mit dir passiert ist. Ich... Ich hätte daran zugrunde gehen können!" Seine Worte zuerst voll Zorn und später von Tränen geschwängert, trafen mein Herz mit voller Wucht. Es tat mir weh, doch ich ahnte dass die Ungewissheit, welche Draco ausharren musste noch schlimmer gewesen war.

"Draco...", setzte ich erneut an, aber erneut unterbrach er mich.

"Wie willst du dich bei mir entschuldigen? Ich weiß gar nicht wie das gehen soll! Wie soll ich dir je wieder vertrauen können? WIE, Harry?"

Ich musste schlucken. Er hatte Recht. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und trotz alledem, konnte ich keine Worte finden, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich aus meinem Fehler gelernt hatte. Dass ich ihn ebenso vermisst hatte wie er mich. Zum Glück für mich, konnte mein Körper, meinen Geist überwinden und überbrückte die wenigen Schritte die Draco und mich trennten. Ich zog ihn, fest in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn. Mit diesem Kuss, wollte ich ihn nicht verführen, ihm nicht zeigen wie begehrenswert er war, ich versuchte ihm all meine Gefühle darzulegen und es gelang mir. Draco wurde nach kurzem Widerstand schwach in meinen Armen und erwiderte meinen Kuss inbrünstig.

Als wir uns von einander lösten, keuchten wir beide.

"Das war unfair...", hauchte er.

"War es das?"

Er nickte an meinen Lippen, so dass sie die meinen streiften. "Und wie… Du weißt wie sehr ich dich will." Und fast schon schüchtern ergänzte er: "und dich liebe."

Sein Geständnis rührte mich. Ließ mich, mich gleichzeitig auch noch schuldiger fühlen, aufgrund des Schmerzes dem ich ihm zugefügt hatte.

"Ich liebe dich auch", entgegnete ich heißer, "und es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens als ich dich zurückgelassen habe."

„Warum können Helden manchmal so dumm sein?"

Draco erwartete keine Antwort von mir und ich hatte auch kein Bedürfnis auf seine kleine Provokation einzugehen, da er seinen Körper noch fester an meinen presste. Das angestaute Verlangen in mir, brach hervor und mein Körper reagierte sofort auf Dracos berauschende Nähe. Erneut wollte ich ihn küssen, doch Draco entzog sich meiner Umarmung geschmeidig, langte zart nach meiner Hand und zog mich mit sich zum Sofa, wo er sein Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatte. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt, als er mich dort losließ und sich quälend langsam entkleidete.

„Komm", sagte er und kam auf mich zu, um mir die Kleidung vom Körper zu schälen. „Schlaf mit mir, Harry. Liebe mich mit deinem ganzen Körper, deiner ganzen Seele."

Mein Verstand setzte aus und alles Denken ging unter in einem Strudel aus Gefühlen, die Draco in mir weckte. Unser Liebesspiel, das um so vieles mehr war, als ein kurzes Vergnügen, hielt stundenlang an. Es war als könnten wir von einander nicht genug bekommen, bis wir irgendwann, vollkommen ermattet einschliefen. Erst als ich von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geweckt wurde und Draco noch immer schlafend neben mir fand, wurde mir wahrhaft bewusst wie viel Glück ich hatte.

All die schrecklichen Dinge, welche ich unter Voldemort erlebt hatte, hatte ich erleben müssen, um diese Liebe zu finden. Zum ersten Mal in den all den Jahren verfluchte ich mein Schicksal als Auserwählter nicht. Doch wusste ich auch, dass diese Liebe verletzlich war und dass ich Dracos Vertrauen erst wieder verdienen musste. Doch der Morgenwind, welcher leise durch die zugenagelten und zerbrochenen Fenster der Heulenden Hütte, pfiff, raunte mir heißer einen Hauch Zuversicht zu. Erleichtert und die Angst in mir kontrollierend, lag ich mit dem Kopf und sanft geschlossenen Lidern auf Dracos Brust, wo ich dem gleichmäßigen Takt seines Herzschlages lauschte, bis Ron und Hermine die Treppe herunterkamen und ein neuer Tag auf der Jagd nach den Horkurxen begann.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Das war mein neues Kapitel zu „FiM". Dieses Mal ist es wieder kürzer geworden und nun ja, ich hoffe es hat dem ein oder anderen gefallen. ^_^ Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
